Incidents, Trials, Celebrations and More Confessions
by DiamondsR4eva
Summary: Jeff and Nick Google Mckinley to get information on Kurt's tormentor Karofsky and find out Kurt was on the cheerio squad and on the football squad, they show Blaine the pics after telling him Kurt looks hot in uniforms and then grilling him on why he hadn't told them Kurt liked football, then telling him Kurt was on the football squad and on the Cheerio's Squad and show him photo's
1. Chapter 1

Incidents, Trials, Celebrations and More Confessions

(Second Part to Nightmares, Tears, Threats and Confessions)

**Chapter 1**

Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy a few weeks ago, he had been through so much and now he was settling in to a new school and a new routine with new friends, he missed his old friends and his step brother at McKinley but he knew Dalton was the best place for him to be, he was safe here and he had his best friend Blaine and their group of friends Wes, David, Nick and Jeff, he loved these people and all the other friends he had made over the last few weeks, he had never felt so accepted, everyone knew he was gay but it didn't bother them, they didn't flinch away from him or avoid him in case they "caught the gay" it felt good to be able to walk down the corridors without having to look at the floor or avoid eye contact or feel afraid that he would be shoved in to his locker or have a slushy thrown in his face, now he could walk around with his head held high and people smiled at him and hugged him, and they looked him in the eye. Kurt was stood thinking about this at his locker, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Kurt why are you just staring at your locker? Come on you need to get changed" Nick told him.

Oh right gym class, Kurt thought to himself, "oh yeah, sorry be right with you"

Kurt changed into his gym kit and walked into the gym with Nick and Jeff, as the coach made the announcement of what they would be doing today,

"Right we're going to be using the vault box today, you will line up and each of you on my cue will run at it and then vault over it, got it? Good! Now line up, and Wes since you're not taking part in gym class today you can do the recording for me so that I can view it later and inform people of how they can improve their vault"

Kurt ended up at the back of the line behind Trent , he watched as everyone went on their cue from the coach, but Kurt felt everyone was being set off far too quickly luckily no-one had been hurt so far, the cue got shorter and shorter until it was the last person before him that was set off, shortly after Kurt himself was given his cue to go, he watched in horror as he ran and Trent hit the vault box and landed on the floor on the other side in a heap, Kurt adjusted what he had been supposed to do and tapped into his experience as a cheerio, and as he got to the vault box he landed with his hands on top and held himself in a hand stand on top of it before bending his elbows and shoving himself off high into the air twisting in mid air and doing a perfect flip straight over the top of his class mate, landing perfectly on both feet, then he turned back to Trent bent down and extended his hand to him,

"Hey are you okay? Let me help you up" Kurt spoke to him kindly,

"Thanks, I'm good, wow that was amazing" Trent told him as everyone, cheered and Nick and Jeff wolf whistled at him, Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately,

"Oh yeah that was just a fluke he couldn't do it again!" someone said from behind him, Kurt turned and raised his eyebrow at him,

"Bet he could" Nick defended him,

"Yeah right" the skeptic said, Kurt turned to the coach,

"May I?" he asked politely,

"Sure, and Wes record this as well" the coach replied.

Everyone watched amazed as Kurt repeated the move and nailed it perfectly just has he had the first time, only this time Trent wasn't underneath him.

"Yes!" Nick and Jeff shouted high fiving each other, the gym was full of cheering again and then everyone wanted to know where Kurt had learned the move he pulled off but he wouldn't tell, not that he was ashamed of the fact he was a cheerio, he was actually proud of it, he had helped lead them to and helped them win the National Cheer Leading Championships, but he didn't really want to share the information yet.

When they went to lunch Nick, Jeff and Wes kept on trying to find out where the move had come from but Kurt still wouldn't tell.

"Awww come on Kurtie?" Nick whined and pouted

"Tell us where you learnt that move that was pure skill" Jeff added

"Yeah it was amazing and I have the proof" Wes stated,

still Kurt wouldn't budge and tell them, then his cell phone rang it was his Dad so he excused himself to answer the call, hoping that when he came back the subject would be changed, as he walked away from the table he saw David and Blaine approaching he smiled at them and gestured to his phone,

"Hi Dad, what's going on?" Kurt answered outside the cafeteria

"Hey Bud, well I just got back from court, I didn't feel it was necessary to tell you until you had to go in, so that you didn't get too stressed out about it, anyway, Kurt it's over, he confessed to everything and pleaded guilty, he's been sentenced to juvenile detention until he reaches the age of 18 then he will go to federal prison to finish out his sentence, and when he does get out he's not allowed with in three feet of you no matter where you are or he will be sent back to prison, it's over Son you never have to worry again"

"Oh my gosh Dad, I can't believe you didn't tell me, don't get me wrong I'm glad it's over but I should have been there Dad" Kurt told him,

"I'm sorry son I just didn't think you would be ready to face him yet so soon after it all started" Burt told him sincerely

"It's okay Dad I know you were just trying to protect me, I mean it's your job you are my Dad" Kurt told him letting him know he understood and that it was okay,  
"I'd better go Dad I have to finish my lunch, and times nearly up"

"Okay Bud, I'll talk to you soon I love you kid"

"I love you too Dad bye" Kurt said hanging up and going back into the cafeteria, and walking back to the table where his friends were sat,

"Hey everything okay?" Blaine asked when Kurt took his seat next to him.

"Yeah, it was my Dad, he's just got back from court" that got everyone's attention,

"What happened?" they all asked with concern,

"Dad didn't tell me yet he was waiting until I would have to go in, because he didn't want me to get stressed out, but Karofsky's trial started today"

"When do you have to go to court?" Blaine asked him taking his hand in a comforting gesture,

"I don't" Kurt said and at everyone's puzzled expressions he continued,

"Hi-hi-he confessed to everything and pleaded guilty, he was sentenced straight away, he has been sent to the juvenile detention centre until he turns 18 then he will be transferred to federal prison, and then when he gets out he won't be allowed within three feet of me at any given time or any given place otherwise he will be sent back to prison, a-a-I just can't believe it's over, it's all finally over" Kurt concluded, with relief.

"That's great Kurt" Blaine told him, and the others agreed, while Kurt looked down at his lunch, which he suddenly couldn't stomach anymore, so he pushed it away and smiled,

"It is, I never have to face him again, and my brother and my other friends didn't get into any trouble for going after him, they listened to me and left him alone"

"So? Kurt how would you like to celebrate?" Jeff asked,

"Want to repeat earlier in gy..."

"NO!" Kurt cut Nick off,

"Okay" Nick said sheepishly,

Blaine looked at them with one eyebrow raised as if to say what was that about? but he stayed silent.

"How about a movie night and pizzas?" David asked

"Yeah that sounds great" Kurt replied

"Good, Blaine can I borrow you for a second? over there?" David asked him pointing to an empty table a few metres away,

"Ummm yeah sure" Blaine said letting go of Kurt's hand that he had still unknowingly been holding.

"What's up David?" Blaine asked when they sat down at the empty table,

"Nothing, you know how to get in contact with Kurt's step brother right?"

"Finn? Yeah I have his number, why?"

"Well it is Friday, and I thought maybe we could make it a celebratory weekend for Kurt and invite his step brother and old glee club to the movie night and to spend the weekend here with us, as a surprise for Kurt and to cheer him, up a little, he hasn't seen them in a while, in person" David suggested,

"That's a great idea, I'll call Finn and have him talk to the others" Blaine said excitedly grabbing his phone from his pocket, and dialing Finn's number.

"Hey Blaine, What's happened? Is Kurt okay?" Finn asked in a rush,

"Hey Finn, Woah! Woah! calm down everything's fine, Kurt's fine, it's just we're throwing Kurt a celebratory movie night and weekend and as a surprise we wanted to invite you and Kurt's old glee club to come to the movie night tonight and to spend the weekend here with us" Blaine told him,

"Oh wow, you guys are amazing, I would love to and I'm sure the other guys would too hang on..." Finn trailed off and Blaine could hear him explaining about the call, and a chorus of voices in the back ground, then Finn's voice came back over the line,

"They all said they can't wait, we'll all be there, what time?"

"Ummm about 6ish, we're ordering pizzas"

"Cool, we'll be there and we'll bring chips, snacks and drinks, this is an amazing thing you guys are doing for my little brother, I'm so glad he has you guys, it's nice to know you guys care so much about him, he's lucky to have found you" Finn told him,

"Okay that's great and it's an honour to do these things for him, and we do care, and we're the lucky ones to have found him" Blaine said sincerely "so we'll see you all later bye Finn" he ended the call.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, and thankfully no-one mentioned the gym class incident, anymore because Kurt really didn't want to talk about it, after class he rushed straight to his dorm to get changed into his favourite pair of skinny jeans the ones he had worn the weekend he stayed at Dalton when the reason for the celebration had started, he remembered the fun he had, had that weekend and decided to celebrate he wanted to wear what he wore when he was happiest, he left his dorm knocked on Blaine's door then the door to Wes and David's dorm and finally on the door to Nick and Jeff's dorm, which was slung open straight away by Nick,

"Kurrr... Woah! Jeff?! Get your ass here" Nick called to his boyfriend and roommate Jeff approached the door,

"What's u... Oh, hello Gorgeous how nice to see your SWEET ASS jeans again" Jeff said looking Kurt up and down as did Nick,

Kurt just rolled his eyes at their antics, "O...kaaay! you can stop with the fake compliments now, or you will be saying goodbye to my ass as I wiggle it as I walk away, now are you guys ready?" he threatened jokingly,

"We're ready!" they responded and as Nick closed and locked their dorm room door, and Jeff ran to Wes and David's door knocking loudly and shouting,

"Come on Wes, come on David we got sexy Kurt back he's wearing his teenage dream jeans again, he looks so super hot!" as Jeff finished shouting, Nick ran to Blaine's door and copied Jeff's actions knock for knock and word for word as Kurt just rolled his eyes and giggled, as the other two dorm room doors opened and heads popped out and stared at him,

"Oh my... It's true, you're not joking" Wes told Jeff while staring at Kurt,

Blaine stared at him too but he rolled his eyes at his other friends, but he did look Kurt up and down appreciatively, before coming out of his dorm and locking the door, Wes and David did the same and lead the way to the house lounge, Blaine stopped back to walk casually next to Kurt, when the others were walking a bit further ahead, he leaned in to Kurt's ear and whispered,

"Hello again, you haven't got that sleeping bag hidden anywhere have you? Because I wouldn't want to have to punish you and smack that SWEET ASS of yours AGAIN" and he leaned back and winked at him as he blushed.

When they reached the lounge Blaine suddenly covered Kurt's eyes,

"Blaine what are you doing?"

"Ssh it's a surprise" Blaine told him guiding him into the lounge then he removed his hand as a chorus of voices shouted

"Surprise!" and Kurt was greeted by the smiling faces of his Warbler friends, Finn and his New Directions friends.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you're all here" Kurt exclaimed hugging all his friends in turn, both Warbler and New Directions alike,

"What are you all doing here?" he asked Finn and his friends from McKinley

"Blaine called and invited us" Finn answered,

"It was David's idea" Blaine told him, so Kurt grabbed a surprised Blaine and dragged him over to David and pulled them both into a huge excited hug,

"Thank you both sooo much!" Kurt told them both as he continued to hug them and they hugged him in return, breaking apart,

David asked "so this is your night Kurt what would you like to watch first?" indicating a table full of D.V.D's, which was stood next to two more tables one filled with snacks and pizza boxes and the other full of bottles and cans of soda and some alcohol, which he had a suspicion Puck had supplied,

Kurt picked to watch the entire box set of Pirates of the Caribbean to watch first since he totally loved Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom while most of the other boys enjoyed it for the action and comedy and for swooning over Keira Knightly he and his girls along with some of the other boys (the gay ones) swooned over Johnny and Orlando, by the time the pizza was finished and the last Pirates D.V.D. ended the girls, Kurt and the other Dalton boys who were gay were fanning themselves off, and Kurt looked at Puck and shouted to him,

"Hey Puck!"

"What up bro!"

"The showers are that way" he pointed "looks like you need a cold one!" Puck looked at Kurt in amazement it was usually him that came out with the innuendoes and making Kurt blush in his innocence, he laughed loudly as Kurt giggled,

"You got me Hummel! Damn! I'm finally starting to rub off on you"

Everyone started to laugh loudly at their exchange,

"Wow Kurt I didn't think you had it in you" Jeff laughed, as he and were both like Puck big on innuendoes.

"Well you learn something new about me everyday" Kurt teased, soon everyone decided they were tired, the Dalton boys who weren't in Kurt's group of intimate friends went back to their dorms while, Kurt and the other's along with the New Directions stayed in the lounge, everyone got their sleeping bags ready, as Kurt went to leave the room, when someone grabbed his arm,

"Where do you think you're going?" Blaine asked him,

"To get changed and to grab my sleeping bag, and to give everyone some privacy to get changed" Kurt explained,

"Kurt, I brought a spare sleeping bag down for you earlier, and I have some spare sweats and a T-shirt for you as well so come on" he said trying to drag him away from the doorway, but Kurt didn't budge,

"I have to leave the room Blaine, I don't want them to feel uncomfortable while they get changed" Kurt told him sadly,

Blaine turned him around "Kurt look at them, do they look uncomfortable getting changed with you in the room?" Kurt looked up to see them all changing already, Puck, Nick and Jeff all stood in the same corner changing glanced over at him as they changed and all three winked cheekily at him, causing Kurt to blush and Blaine to laugh,

"See they're not uncomfortable, so come on let's get changed and snuggle into our sleeping bags, I already laid them out" Blaine explained

Blaine lead him over to two sleeping bags laying side by side, and handed him the sweats and T-shirt from the top of one of them while he took the other set, Kurt stared as Blaine got changed in front of him,

Oh wow, that body Kurt thought as he caught himself before he started fanning himself, and then he heard three voices behind him, "Did you enjoy the view Hummel" Puck's voice said jokingly dripping with innuendo, and then Nick's voice answered

"He must have I always enjoy the view of Jeff's body" and then Jeff's voice spoke

"Enjoying the new view Kurt? Our Blaine is quite the specimen isn't he?"

"Oh shut up you three!" Kurt told them rolling his eyes at them, and turning back round to see Blaine watching him,

"Kurt aren't you going to get changed?" Blaine asked as someone suddenly tapped Kurt's backside making him squeal and turn round embarrassed,

"Sorry I just couldn't resist, it's those teenage dream jeans they just do something to me" Jeff said and Nick and Puck chuckled,

"Hey show my boy some respect, Jeff, if you wanna feel him up you should at least ask him nicely and get his permission first, and take him on a nice romantic date, you can't just go round feeling a guys ass for the first time without him agreeing to it" Puck told him,

"But it isn't my first time touching Kurt's luscious ass, I smacked his ass a few weeks ago, and Nick pinched it, and Blaine smacked it first, and none of us took him on a date first, although unlike Blaine, at the time Nick and I did ask nicely first, Blaine just smacked his as Blaine himself put it SWEET ASS" Jeff pouted.

Puck stared at them and at Kurt in shock, especially when Kurt replied with a provocative wink and manner,

"I thought we had been on a date I mean all five of you took me out for breakfast, I felt so special, and I felt it was very romantic, and now you're telling me it wasn't even a real date! I'm hurt boys I really am, I mean, I let you all touch my ASS, I feel so used and to think I was considering putting out for one of you" Kurt clutched his chest in mock hurt and offence, making Blaine burst out laughing.

"Awww Kurt we're sorry we really didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Blaine told him getting in on the act.

"Wow Hummel I didn't think you had it in you I mean earlier was great, but this was even better, I can't believe how much you have opened up to sexual innuendoes, and actually use them yourself, you don't even blush anymore, our little boy's growing up so fast he'll soon be going on his very first date" Puck mock cried, causing Jeff, Nick and Blaine to snigger, while Kurt openly laughed out loud,

"Sorry _Dad_ but it had to happen sometime, you know one day your little boy is going to come home with a boyfriend too" Kurt joked,

"Probably even more than one boyfriend" Nick murmured, and Jeff nodded in agreement.

"Okay joking aside, _Teenage Dream _Jeans?" Kurt asked

"Oh we named your jeans that, because the song talks about skin tight jeans and your jeans are definitely skin tight and in a good way" Nick replied.

"Meaning they're super hot on you!" Jeff decided to go into further explanation, making Kurt blush with embarrassment at the not meant compliment.

"Okay guys I think I should get changed now" Kurt told them,

"Okay, we'll go back over there, but if you need any help with getting undressed just holler out I'll be straight over, okay?" Jeff said pretending to eye Kurt up.

"That's enough Jeff, and if Kurt needs any help getting his clothes off he won't need to holler for you or Nick, or even Puck, because I'm already here" Blaine winked,

"Now off you three go" he finished shoo-ing them away with a wave of his hand, the other boys got the hint and all went back to their sleeping bags.

Once they were gone Kurt started to undress, not realising that Blaine had sucked in and was holding a breath because he hadn't turned away before Kurt started to undress and now he couldn't look away, the boy was breath taking, he kept staring until he was dragged from his thoughts at the sound of wolf whistling and cat calls from across the room, it was Jeff, Nick and Puck and they were watching Kurt as well, Blaine knew Puck was joking because he's straight but he's not sure with Nick and Jeff, as he knows they are gay and a couple, and as far as Blaine is concerned they are taking this teasing too far, way too far, and it is starting to annoy him.

Blaine noticed Kurt was blushing but had finished dressing, and he now looked a little bit uncomfortable so Blaine took his arm and lead him to the sleeping bags pulling him down to the floor with him next to their sleeping bags and then took Kurt in his arms and stroked his back reassuringly, "it's okay Kurt, I'll make them stop, I won't let them continue to make you uncomfortable" Blaine cooed.

"Thank you Blaine, it's okay though honestly it was just I'm not used to people admiring my body even if it is just in jest, like they were meaning it, and I never got changed in front of people before because I made them uncomfortable" Kurt explained talking into Blaine's shoulder and chest.

"Oh Kurt, believe me people have been admiring you, you just don't realise it, you're a gorgeous guy Kurt, and people notice that" Blaine soothed him.

"I think you're being silly and trying to make me feel better, but there's no need I'm happy with who I am and it doesn't matter to me that people don't notice me in that sort of way" Kurt told him then pulled out of Blaine's embrace.

"Maybe we should settle down and get some sleep" Kurt suggested,

"Okay" Blaine agreed reluctantly, feeling bereft now that he was no longer holding Kurt in his arms, "Good night Kurt" he said climbing into his sleeping bag.

"Good night Blaine" Kurt said as they both drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of the room, Puck, Nick and Jeff were deep in conversation,

"So Kurt said that Karofsky was a jock at McKinley, what kind of jock?" Jeff asked

"Yeah he was a football jock, unfortunately, all the guys in New Directions play football, but hey at least it meant that we could get him back in practices for what he did to Kurt, when we practiced we were always pit against each other, and we just tackled him faster and harder than anyone else" Puck laughed.

"Kurt thinks you didn't go after him" Nick said puzzled

"Well on the field it's part of the game so no-one notices it's purposefully done, and besides he deserved it after what he did to my boy Kurt and especially the disgusting messages he left on Kurt's phone" Puck replied,

"True he did deserve it, but we don't actually know what was said in the messages" Jeff added,

"Trust me you guys you don't wanna know, I wish I could forget it" Puck told them,

"Ummm what is Karofsky's first name?" Nick asked

"David, but his friends call him Dave, the rest of us call him Karofsky or asshole or any other derogative name we can come up with" Puck replied before yawning, with that the conversation ended and they fell asleep.

**Chapter 2**

The following morning Kurt awoke with something warm against his back, he shuffled over and turned over in his sleeping bag to see what was the cause of the heat and found that the heat source had been Blaine he must have rolled in his sleep until he couldn't roll anymore, good job really Kurt thought because otherwise Blaine may have rolled right on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following morning Kurt awoke with something warm against his back, he shuffled over and turned over in his sleeping bag to see what was the cause of the heat and found that the heat source had been Blaine he must have rolled in his sleep until he couldn't roll anymore, good job really Kurt thought because otherwise Blaine may have rolled right on top of him, and how awkward would that have been? Kurt thought to himself as he laid there watching Blaine sleep. Kurt had been watching for a while when he suddenly realised he was no longer staring at a set of gorgeous eyelids with beautiful long lashes, but he was staring straight into a pair of hazel eyes that were staring right back into his and their gazes were locked on each other, the looks were interrupted when someone dived onto Kurt, and started cuddling him,

"Hey Kurt! I missed you" an excited Rachel exclaimed, with a huge grin on her face,

"Hey Rach! I missed you too" Kurt exclaimed imitating Rachel perfectly with a giggle a wide grin spreading across his face.

"I love you Kurt, I miss you so much, we have to see each other more" she pouted, then added "If you promise to meet me and see me more often I'll let you take me clothes shopping at the mall and you can pick all my clothes and give me a makeover and I will let you throw out my old stuff including my animal sweaters, because although I love them I know you hate them"

"Great when can we go? Shall we leave now?" Kurt asked excitedly, jumping up out of his sleeping bag and dragging Rachel up with him,

"Let's go" he told her,

"Ummm don't you need to get dressed first" she asked him pointing to the sweats and t-shirt he was wearing.

"Oh yeah be right back" Kurt said running off to his dorm.

As soon as Kurt had left the room Rachel threw herself on top of Blaine the way she had Kurt, "Hey Blaine, I'm glad you're looking after our Kurtie, and I love you being there for him" she told him excitedly but at the same time sincerely.

"Hey Rach, I'm so glad you feel that way, because while I'm around Kurt...ie will always be looked after and cherished, and I will always, always be there for him"

Rachel hugged him even tighter. When Kurt came back from getting dressed he found Rachel on top of Blaine,

"Ummm, Rachel? It's a good job Blaine's gay and Finn and I know it because you're in a very compromising position here, and since you're meant to be in a relationship with my brother, if Blaine wasn't gay I would be so mad at you right now"

Rachel jumped off of Blaine with a wide grin and a giggle, throwing herself at Kurt,

"Are we going shopping now?" she asked

"Yes time to get rid of all those god awful sweaters" Kurt told her and dragged her from the room.

"Right we're going to your house first to get those sweaters then we're going to the mall, to make sure they do actually go" Kurt told Rachel as they walked to his car and she nodded.

As the pair arrived in Lima Kurt received a text from Jeff

"_Hey where'd you go? We woke up and you were gone, where ever you are get your sweet ass back here – Jeff and everybody ;) x x"_

Kurt quickly replied,

"_Tell everyone I'll be back as soon as I can, the New Directions will understand and explain this one more than you and if you tell them I'm sure they will understand and explain it to you, I am in Lima because MISS RACHEL BERRY has FINALLY RELENTED and has AGREED to let me throw out her sweaters and other clothes and AGREED to go to the MALL where I WILL BE PICKING OUT ALL OF HER NEW CLOTHES, GOODBYE MISS RACHEL I'M A CHILD IN AN ADULTS BODY BERRY HELLO MISS RACHEL HOT FASHION ICON BERRY! I can't wait and she doesn't know it yet but everyone is going to see her new look later – Kurt ;) x"_

While he had been typing and sending the text he and Rachel had entered her house now they were currently throwing out everything in her closet apart from the skirt top and shoes, and the 'Sandy' cat suit he had got her to buy when he did her make over to get Finn's attention, because they were still hot, where as everything else was not, he received another text as they were bagging the clothes up that he had discarded,

"_Okay, well now we understand, definitely important, 'animal sweaters' *Uhhh shivers* get that girl new clothing and get back here, we have more celebrating to do, but her closet needs sorting first – Jeff, and the W bro's and the ND bro's and sister's ;) x"_

Kurt was so happy reading the end of the text, both his families had accepted each other and had joined together to make one big family, he and Rachel took the bags of her clothes out to the car and dumped them in the trunk of his car, and then drove to the mall. Kurt excitedly picked out clothes and accessories for a happy giggling Rachel, who tried everything on and loved it all, she bought several pairs of skin tight pants and jeans, some form fitting tops, some beautiful short skirts and thin strapped dresses, plus several pairs of heels and a pair of knee high boots, then it was on to make up, Kurt picked all the colours and again Rachel loved everything he picked so she bought it all. They drove back to Dalton before seeing the others they went to Kurt's dorm and Kurt did Rachel's hair and make-up, he curled her hair, used a minimal amount of foundation put a light blusher on her cheeks used a natural brown eye shadow on her eyes and topped it with brown eyeliner and brown mascara, then he put a natural beige lipstick on her lips and covered it with a clear lip gloss, after he was finished he picked out one of her dresses, a short but flowing black one with spaghetti straps and handed her a pair of black heels, she got dressed and he showed her the finished product,

"Rachel, you look stunning, even if I do say so myself" Kurt told her flipping his hair in faux arrogance before continuing, "Finn is going to be blown away and the others will love your new look too" Rachel smiled and hugged him,

"Thank you so much Kurt, I love my new look and all my new clothes and things, you're amazing, I can't wait to see their faces" she giggled. Kurt lead Rachel from his dorm back to the common room, but he stepped in front of her hiding her from view in the door way, getting everyone's attention.

"Right everybody, I feel like Mackenzie from 'She's all that" saying this but, I introduce to you not the new but slightly improved Rachel Berry" he announced stepping into the room so that Rachel could come out from her hiding place, everyone's faces dropped, they couldn't believe how good she looked.

"Damn Hummel good job!, Rachel you look amazing" Mercedes told them,

"Yeah Berry looking hot!" Santana told her,

"Woah!" was all most of the guys could say

"Yo! Hudson! You better grab your girl man, and make an honest woman of her before someone tries to steal her away, hell even I'm tempted" Puck announced,

"Keep your hands off her Puck!" Finn responded quickly going over, grabbing Rachel, dragging her back to his seat and pulling her into his lap holding her close and tight, making her and Kurt giggle and everyone else to laugh loudly at his jealous actions.

"Right now you're back, what are we going to do?" Blaine asked,

"Well does anyone know anywhere where we can build a fire a big one?" Kurt asked,

"Yeah I know a place, why?" Nick asked,

"Well I have a whole heap of 'animal sweaters' to burn" Kurt said grinning triumphantly, earning a fake glare from Rachel, who couldn't really glare because she was trying not to laugh at his excitement.

"Okay lets go I'll show you where" Nick said getting up and walking out of the room, they all got in their cars and drove a short distance away from Dalton, and stopped in a field, Nick got out of his car and announced to everyone that they were here.

They dumped all of Rachel' old clothes in a heap and Kurt grabbed a can of gasoline from the trunk of his car and emptied it all over the clothes,

"Has anyone got any matches?" he asked, to which Puck produced a box and threw them to him, "Thanks Puck, say good bye Rachel" he said striking a match on the side of the box and throwing it on top of her old clothes igniting the gasoline, they all watched cheering as Rachel's old clothes burned.

Returning to Dalton Academy they ordered more pizzas and in honour of Rachel's make-over watched She's All That. When the movie was over they decided to play never have I ever, Blaine was picked to go first,

"Ummm never have I ever other than as part of a game made out with a girl" Blaine said and watched as all of his straight friends and the straight people from New Directions take a drink but was surprised to see Santana and Britney drink and even more surprised when he realised Kurt had taken a drink as well,

"Kurt you made out with a girl?" Jeff shrieked which is how Blaine new Kurt had taken a drink,

"Yes and it wasn't a dare or because of a game" Kurt replied embarrassed,

"But...but your gay, I can't believe you kissed a girl" Jeff exclaimed,

"I'm not proud of it, I feel like I used the girl, because I was upset because my Dad was spending a lot of time with Finn, going to football games and stuff so I pretended to be straight, dating a girl, making out with her, and trying to be more of a guy" Kurt explained,

"Have any of you kissed Kurt? His lips are really soft and taste really sweet" Brittney spoke from her place next to Santana,

"No, but how do you know that?" Jeff asked shocked,

"Guys meet my ex girlfriend Brittney" Kurt said as he blushed and both he and Brittney giggled at how it sounded.

"No way, not only did you have a fake relationship and make out with a girl but it was a really hot one?" David asked gaining a glare from Santana,

"Yeah she is hot and she's also spoken for buddy, now that we have established that lady lips locked lips and tongues with my girl Brittney, can we move on before I end up hitting someone?" Santana said directing another glare at David.

"Okay never have I ever had sex in a public place" one of the Warblers stated, and watched as a few people took a drink, in fact Puck took several deciding that you should take a drink for every single time and place while people stared at him.

"What?! I'm a pool guy and the cougars love me!" he stated without embarrassment.

The game went on until everyone started to get tired and fall asleep, just like the night before Kurt wore Blaine's sweats and T-shirt at his insistence and took his spare sleeping bag next to him, that night Blaine lay awake, just thinking about the fact Kurt had, had a relationship with and made out with Brittney, he was seriously surprised and couldn't really fathom out why Kurt would try to pretend to be something he wasn't, when his Dad supported him and loved him and didn't care that he was gay, as long as he was happy, Kurt is perfect the way he is why would he ever feel the need to try and be someone different, Blaine fell asleep thinking about these things.

The following day Kurt woke up in the exact same position as the previous one with Blaine's body pressed against his back, but this time there was an addition to the situation because Blaine's arm was wrapped around his waist, he tried to gently move away but Blaine held on tighter, and then he felt Blaine's lips place a soft kiss to the back of his head and then his breath on his neck as he said,

"Where'd you think you're going?"

"Oh ummm I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, I just didn't want you to be embarrassed waking up like this" Kurt said glad Blaine couldn't see his face because he was blushing furiously.

"Don't go anywhere I'm not embarrassed I'm comfy, and you're soft and cuddly I'm officially making you my new teddy bear" Blaine told him sleepily, and not long after he had said those words making Kurt blush even more, Kurt heard and felt Blaine's breathing even out, as he had drifted back to sleep. Kurt couldn't sleep anymore because he knew that soon his friends from the New Directions and his brother would be leaving and going home, so he looked around the room at them all, his old friends mixed in with his new friends, he giggled when he saw his brother had a hold of his girlfriend the way Blaine had hold of him, but the difference was Finn was holding on to Rachel so tight because of what Puck had said the day before and he wasn't taking any chances that any guy was going to steal his girlfriend away. He then saw Santana and Brittney huddled in the exact same way, he knew they were together but he wasn't sure anyone else did, and it hadn't actually been confirmed by the two girls but he could see it and he was happy for them.

All too soon everybody was awake and it was time to say goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sunday afternoon Jeff and Nick were in their dorm and were on the McKinley High website trying to find out information on David Karofsky, they had heard a lot about him but they wanted to see what the scumbag looked like, that was how they had got a big surprise.

"Oh my gosh!" Jeff had exclaimed causing Nick to jump,

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked,

"You have to come and see this, because I don't think you will believe me" Jeff told him so Nick came to look over his shoulder at the screen,

"No way, is that...?"

"Yeah"

"It can't be it has to be photo-shopped"

"On McKinley's official website?"

"Okay maybe not then, but how did you find this?" Nick finally asked,

"I was searching for anything to do with the football jocks and it came up, I can't believe Kurt was a kicker on the football team" Jeff exclaimed

"Oh wow I don't believe it, he wasn't only on the football squad and man did he look hot in a football uniform, but now I know where he got the move he pulled in gym class, look he was on the Cheerio squad as well"

"Cheerio squad?" Nick asked confused,

"McKinley's cheerleaders" Jeff told him "and man he's hot in that uniform too look" he said pointing at the screen, Nick looked at the photograph of Kurt dressed in red elasticated waist pants and a tight white cheer leading top with the letters WMHS written on it, the top was stretched across Kurt's chest and shoulders revealing his muscular body, the two boys practically drooled, before Jeff grabbed his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked,

"I'm sending Blaine a message, he needs to know about this and when he see's these photo's especially the cheerleading one he's gonna drool, and then maybe he'll finally admit he has the hots for Kurt" Jeff told him.

"_Hey Blaine are you with Kurt? If not can you come to our dorm? Need to talk to you privately – Jeff J"_

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door, Nick rushed to answer it, ushering Blaine inside and closing the door.

"Okay what's going on guys?" Blaine asked them,

"We know how hot Kurt is in his Dalton uniform but why didn't you tell us how hot he is in all the uniforms he's ever worn and why didn't you tell us he likes football?" Jeff started,

"Kurt didn't wear a uniform at McKinley they don't have one and Kurt hates football" Blaine answered confused,

"Yes he did, in fact he wore two and he must have liked football at some time" Jeff told him matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked,

"Kurt was a Titan and a Cheerio which explains the move he pulled in gym class on Friday" Jeff told him,

"Titan? Cheerio?" Blaine asked none-plussed,

"The Titan's are McKinley's football squad, and the Cheerio's are their multi nationals award winning Cheerleading Squad" Jeff told him, "How could you not tell us about this?"

"A-a-I didn't know, how do you know these things and what move in gym class?" Blaine stuttered,

"I can't explain it, but the boy got skills, oh how could I forget, I know how you can see what we mean about the move he pulled, but we found out through this..." Jeff said leading Blaine to his laptop and scrolling to the photograph of Kurt in the Titans uniform,

"He was their kicker and he kicked the winning goal that season" Nick explained taking over from Jeff who was now fiddling with his cell phone, "then he left the Titans and joined the Cheerios and helped them to win at the Cheerleading Nationals" Nick told him scrolling down to the photograph of Kurt in his Cheerio uniform,

"See why we said he was hot in all uniforms, the boy is smoking hot Blaine"

While Nick had been explaining and showing Blaine the photographs, Jeff sent a text to Wes,

"_Hey Wes do you still have that footage on your phone from gym class on Friday? If you do you and David get your butts to our dorm NOW! And if you're lucky I'll tell you where Kurt got THAT move from – Jeff ;)"_ not long after the text had been sent there was another knock on their door, and Wes and David walked in.

"What's this about Kurt's move? And why do you want to know if I still have the footage?" Wes asked

"Because Blaine needs to see it" Jeff said, "and Kurt got the move because he was one of McKinley's cheerleaders" he grinned.

"No, really?" Wes and David both exclaimed,

"Really want proof it's on that screen, oh and if you scroll up you'll find proof he was a kicker on their football squad as well" Jeff told them, as they rushed to look at the screen in shock at the actual proof that was there.

"So the footage?" Nick asked,

"Oh yeah, you don't need my phone to see it, it's up on youtube, just search Kurt Hummel" Wes told them.

Grabbing his laptop Jeff eagerly opened up a new tab and went onto the youtube website typing Kurt Hummel into the search engine, he found the video he was looking for but there were a few others as well which he decided he would take a look at later,

He clicked on the video he could see had been shot in the Dalton gym it was obvious it had been edited because the only vault that was on it was Trent's and then Kurt's they had even left Kurt's reprisal of the move on at the end, Blaine watched the video in amazement at the skill Kurt had shown, all he could think was wow.

When he had watched the video, he, Jeff and the other boys decided to watch the other videos that had appeared when Kurt's name had been searched, there was one of him kicking the winning goal on the football field after doing a dance to Beyonce's All The Single Ladies, which was incredible, then one of him and Mercede's dressed in the Cheerio's uniform and doing the cheerleading routine and singing Madonna's 4 minutes, they were amazing, and the shirt showed off Kurt's muscles that you wouldn't even know he had, then there was another video of Kurt dancing with Tina and Brittney in what looked like a bedroom, to Single Ladies, the girls were dressed in black heels and black leotards that left nothing to the imagination, and Kurt was dressed in a sparkly black unitard complete with skinny black tie, Blaine was having a hard time not to drool while, Nick and Jeff openly drooled and Wes and David just kept whispering incoherently, when they had watched the last video Jeff and Nick turned to the rest of the group gathered in their dorm.

"So what did you think to that?" Jeff asked breathlessly

"He definitely got his skills from cheerleading, I can't believe he played football" Wes replied,

"He looks good in every uniform he wears" David acknowledged,

"That's what we said, he looks smoking hot and seriously super sexy" Nick admitted,

"Totally agree Nick, how about you Blaine?" Jeff stated

"Ummm yeah if you say so" he muttered in return.

"Blaine how can you as a gay guy not completely agree? Hell if I batted for your team I would so be trying to pick Kurt up right now they're right he does look totally hot" Wes told him,

"Don't forget super sexy" Jeff added

"Oh yes and super sexy" Wes added gaining smiles from the other three boys in the room.

"He's right Blaine, anyone who is gay would be crazy not to jump at the opportunity to date him" David agreed.

"Hey if you're not interested Blaine, I mean what'd ya say Nick, want to invite Kurt into having a three way relationship, I mean obviously we find him attractive and how could he not find you attractive?" Jeff started

"Oh babe that's sweet he has to find you attractive as well though because I mean I do" Nick replied

"Guys don't you dare ask Kurt to have a three way relationship with you, Kurt is sweet and innocent he would never agree to it, and besides I am NOT going to let you guys CORRUPT him like that" Blaine told them angrily before storming out of their dorm and heading to Kurt's dorm.

"Well that couldn't have gone any better if I'd actually planned it" Jeff stated as they heard Blaine knock on Kurt's door, "the boy got jealous and angry because he likes Kurt and he doesn't like the idea of us liking him too, you think he's going to be making sure Kurt's never alone with Nick and myself from now on? Because I'm betting he's not going to allow us near Kurt without Kurt having someone there to protect him from us, so that we can't corrupt the sweet and innocent perfection that is Kurt Hummel" Jeff finished and the others nodded in agreement before Wes and David left to go back to their own dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kurt woke up early to the sound of his cell phone alerting him that he had received text messages, from Blaine, Nick and Jeff.

"_Hey Kurt would you like to meet me for breakfast and coffee just the two of us – Blaine ;) xoxo"_

"_Kurt need to talk to you, I have to ask you something important, do you want to stop by our dorm before breakfast? – Jeff ;) x x"_

"_Hummel we need to chat you, me and Jeff, there are definitely things that need discussing – Nick x"_

Kurt read all the messages before replying.

"_Hey Blaine that sounds great, I just have to get ready and pop to see Nick and Jeff because they text to say they need to talk to me – Kurt x" _he replied, and before he could send a reply to Nick and Jeff to say he would get ready and be right over, there was a knock on his door, he opened it to reveal Blaine standing outside fully dressed and smiling,

"I guess you're not ready to go yet then?" he stated more than questioned,

"No, and you were fully aware of that fact since I text you back only seconds ago agreeing to go to breakfast with you, and that I had to get ready first and I had to see Nick and Jeff" Kurt replied holding the door open for him to enter his dorm.

"Aaah yes sorry I forgot to actually read after the words sounds great which obviously means yes, so I came straight round for you, so get ready and I'll go to see Nick and Jeff with you and then we can go for breakfast I'll wait outside for you" Blaine said heading back for the door,

"Blaine wait you may as well wait in here, I'll get ready in the bathroom" Kurt said grabbing his uniform from his bed and heading into the bathroom. Blaine smiled happily and took a seat on Kurt's bed to wait for him, 'well try asking Kurt to have a three way relationship with you while I'm there guys because I'm not going to let it happen Kurt is far too good to be corrupted by you two' Blaine thought to himself as he waited.

Kurt got ready rather quickly because he didn't want to keep Blaine or his other friends waiting, checking himself in the mirror one last time, he exited the bathroom.

"Okay I'm ready" Kurt said grabbing his messenger bag and putting it over his shoulder, Blaine got up and followed him to the door, from there they headed for Nick and Jeff's dorm, Kurt knocked on the door and waited for one of the boys to open their door.

"Hey Kurt" Nick said quietly as he opened the door, "Oh hey Blaine!" he practically yelled, which brought Jeff to the door, giving him a 'knew I was right look'

"Hey guys come in, come in" Jeff told them dragging Nick out of the way of the door.

"Nick, Jeff" Blaine acknowledged

"Hi Nick, hi Jeff, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Kurt greeted and asked,

"We know your N.L.S." Jeff rushed out

"My N.L.S.? What on earth is an N.L.S.?" Kurt asked,

"You've heard of a D.L.S. right?" Nick asked him,

Kurt looked at him confused, so Nick explained,

"A D.L.S. is a Dirty Little Secret"

"Right okay so an N.L.S is?" Kurt replied,

"A Naughty Little Secret" Jeff rushed out again before Nick could answer.

"Guys I don't have any Naughty Little Secrets" Kurt told them,

"So what about how you learned the move you used in gym class last week?" Jeff asked quickly,

"Okay so I have that one, but you said you know what my Naughty Little Secret is" Kurt mumbled, "what do you think you know?" he asked

"We know that you were a Cheerio Kurt and we also know you were a kicker for the Titans" Nick told him embarrassed,

"Oh my gosh, ha-ha-how? How did you find out?" Kurt asked them an astonished look on his face,

"We were doing some research on McKinley's official website, and found photographs of you on both squads, we also saw a bunch of videos on youtube, why didn't you tell us?" Nick explained quietly.

"A-a-I-I didn't know how to tell you, and I thought you might think differently about me" Kurt told them.

"Kurt we're not going to fall out with you or think any less of you just because you were a part of those groups at your old school, in fact we thought you were brilliant in both of those groups we saw videos, you and Mercedes doing 4 minutes was amazing, and the single ladies dance before the winning goal, was absolutely fantastic, we saw the full version with Brittney and Tina it was amazing as well" Nick told him.

"Hey Kurt, do you still have the unitard?" Jeff asked winking and earning himself a glare from Blaine, to which he had the decency to look sheepish for.

"Yes I do" Kurt mumbled embarrassed, "well now you know, how are you going to use it against me?" he asked.

"We're not going to use it against you, we would never do that, besides we think you were amazing doing those things, besides we wouldn't want anyone to look for and view those videos, we don't want other gay guys in this school, seeing how much hotter you are in uniforms besides the Dalton one, we're surprised they're not hitting on you as it is, if they see how sexy you are in a football uniform, cheerio uniform and a tight unitard then they'll definitely be hitting on you" Jeff replied.

"No-one will be bothering Kurt in any way unless Kurt wants their attention" Blaine interrupted.

"Thank you Blaine" Kurt told him with a small smile, "and thank you to you guys too, for not using it against me, so is that all you guys wanted to talk to me about? Because if it is I would really like to go for breakfast now"

"They haven't got anything else to say have you guys?" Blaine asked silently conveying to them that they better agree with him, they shook their heads in a silent no.

"Well I guess that means we are going to breakfast then Kurt, go grab your coat I'll be with you in a minute I just want to speak to Nick and Jeff" Blaine told him

"My coat, why do I need to grab my coat?" Kurt asked confused,

"I'm taking you to Westerville for breakfast" Blaine told him.

"Oh, okay" Kurt said and left the room, as soon as Blaine knew Kurt was out of hearing distance, he turned to Nick and Jeff.

"I know you were going to ask Kurt about that three way relationship, and I mean it you WILL NOT ask him that, Kurt has been through enough as it is without you guys messing with him" Blaine told them in no uncertain terms.

"We weren't going to ask him, and just because we know you don't want us to, but because we were joking, and he is our friend we care about him, but he will be snapped up eventually Blaine, he's too hot not to be, he won't be single forever, and if you try to stop everyone who tries to show an interest him from getting anywhere near him, he wouldn't be happy and he deserves to be happy and loved Blaine" Jeff told him solemnly while Nick nodded his agreement.

"I know he does but I don't think he's ready for that right now" Blaine answered,

"Maybe you don't think so, but you don't know that for sure, it's Kurt's choice Blaine not yours and only he knows how he truly feels and whether or not he's ready for a relationship, maybe you should ask him how he feels before trying to stop something from happening that he might want to happen" Nick reasoned with him,

"I know you're right, you both are, I better go Kurt will be waiting for me" Blaine said and he turned and left the room, leaving Nick and Jeff staring after him and then looking at each other,

"I don't think it is Kurt that isn't ready to have a relationship, I think it's Blaine who isn't ready for Kurt to have a relationship" Jeff told his boyfriend,

"Unless that relationship is with him and not somebody else" Nick concluded,

"Maybe we should do something about it, and hopefully make them both happy" Jeff suggested,

"I agree but we're going to need help and I don't just mean from the rest of the Warblers I think we should talk to The New Directions we know all about Blaine but they know all about Kurt" both boys nodded pleased with their plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Blaine met Kurt outside his dorm, guiding him with his hand on the small of his back he lead Kurt to the student parking lot and helped him into his car, he drove to a quaint little coffee shop in Westerville and ordered coffee, Blaine ordered pancakes with syrup while Kurt ordered a fruit salad with fresh yoghurt, while they ate Kurt kept looking at Blaine eating the pancakes with disgust,

"What?" Blaine eventually asked,

"Do you realise how unhealthy they are? How many calories and how much sugar you are consuming?" Kurt asked

"Do you realise how disgustingly healthy that is?" Blaine asked referring to and pointing to Kurt's fruit salad and yoghurt,

"Yes I do, and it is not disgusting, it is good for me and tastes great" Kurt told him

"Do you always eat so healthily?" Blaine asked him

"Yes ever since my Dad's heart attack, I made him eat healthily, and to make it easier for him I ate the same things as him, I have been on this diet for a while" Kurt replied

"Kurt you don't need to be on a diet, there is no reason for you to have issues with your body"

"No reason for me to have issues with my body? Blaine my body is awful I need to lose weight, I try to exercise as much as possible, and I eat healthily but it doesn't change anything"

"What are you talking about? You were a Cheerio and you were on a football squad how can you not see you have to be fit to do those things and you're still as fit now, I mean you pulled that move off in gym class you have to be fit to do that, and you heard what Jeff and Nick said about you wearing the cheerio uniform and that unitard they said you were smoking hot, they wouldn't say those things if they weren't true" Blaine tried to reason with him.

"They were just joking, and yes I was on the Titans and the Cheerios but I'm not as fit anymore, and how do you know about my move in gym class? You're not in my gym class" Kurt argued,

"First of all you ARE still as fit, you're totally muscular and there isn't a bit of fat on you, and I know there isn't because I can see that you haven't and if you say it's in a place I can't see like you're ASS, Hummel I will have to argue with you because I've touched that SWEET ASS of yours and it is as tight as tight can be, and as for gym class no I'm not in your gym class, but Jeff, Nick, Wes and David showed me the video clip of your move on youtube" he mumbled the last part of his explanation referring to youtube,

"What?! It's on youtube?!" Kurt exclaimed

"Yeah it is someone uploaded it, and I have got to say it was amazing"

"Okay firstly I have to find out who uploaded it so that I can find something to get my own back on them with, and secondly you don't have to make up silly compliments about my body to try and make me feel better, I know what I am I see myself in the mirror every day and I know the move in gym class was pretty good, but I'm used to it, I practiced it over and over again to perfect it because Coach Sylvester was nothing if not a perfectionist when it came to her Cheerios, how else would they be multi-award winning champions?" Kurt explained as Blaine stared at him, why on earth did Kurt think these things about himself could he not see he is perfect, Blaine decided to drop the conversation and both boys ate in silence before returning to his car and back to Dalton for their first classes.

Back at Dalton Nick and Jeff had been trying to come up with a way to contact the New Directions, when Jeff remembered he, Puck and Nick had all exchanged cell phone numbers that weekend.

"We could call Puck, he could get us in touch with the others" Jeff exclaimed suddenly

"That's brilliant I totally forgot we exchanged numbers with him, you're brilliant" Nick told his boyfriend proudly kissing him soundly on the lips making him blush.

Once Jeff had recovered from the praise and the kiss his boyfriend had given him he grabbed his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found Puck's number and dialed it, Puck answered on the second ring,

"What up Bro not with a ho?" Puck greeted him,

"Hey Bro with too many ho's" Jeff greeted in return, "we need your help with something, we need to contact all of the New Directions but we can't let Kurt or Blaine find out"

"Okay well I can help with that but why the secrecy from Kurt and Blaine?"

"Well, Blaine went crazy at us because we jokingly said we fancied Kurt and was going to ask him to have a three way relationship with us, Blaine said Kurt isn't ready for a relationship yet, and that he wasn't going to let anyone near him like that until Kurt was ready, but we suspect Kurt is ready for one and it is in fact Blaine that isn't ready for Kurt to have a relationship with anybody unless that somebody is him, we can see they're crazy about each other, and we want to help them along with it, because they are the only ones who don't see that the other has feelings for them"

"Ri-i-i-ight well that was a long speech but where do the New Directions come into this?"

"Well we know Blaine really well, but you guys know Kurt better than us, so we need your help with planning and executing a way to get them together"

"Okay cool, well everyone's on facebook, search for and add me I'm under Noah "Puck the Stud" Puckerman send me a friend request and then go through my friends list you know which ones are New Directions you've met them all, and just send requests I'll make sure they add the two of you"

"Great thanks "Stud" talk to you soon" Jeff said laughing while Nick raised an eyebrow at him and he ended the call,

"Stud? Bro with too many ho's?" Nick questioned, and Jeff laughed,

"Puck calls himself Noah Puck the Stud Puckerman on facebook so I called him it as a joke, and I called him Bro with too many ho's because of the fact he's a pool man with a lot of cougars on his tail, and because he answered the call with what up bro not with a ho, because obviously I'm gay and have a boyfriend so I don't have a girlfriend or as he puts it a ho" Jeff explained,

"Oh right, okay so it was just banter" Nick stated uncomfortably,

"Oh babe, you don't have to feel insecure, you know I only have eyes for you, oh other than Hummel as well but then you have your eye on him too so that's okay, we can share, not that Blaine will let us" he joked, making Nick smile.

Once they had finished with sorting out that little insecurity and had, had a mini make-out session they got to work on facebook finding first Puck then the rest of the New Directions.

_*Noah "Puck the Stud" Puckerman* Friend request sent_

_*Artie "Wheelman" Abrams* Friend request sent_

_*Brittany S. Pierce loves Unicorns and Dolphins* Friend request sent_

_*Finn "loves Rachel" Hudson* Friend request sent_

_*Mercedes "Cedes the Diva" Jones* Friend request sent_

_*Mike "Can't Sing but Can Dance" Chang* Friend request sent_

_*Quinn "The Unholy Trinity Founder" Fabray* Friend request sent_

_*Rachel "Loves Finn and Going To Be A Star" Berry* Friend request sent_

_*Sam "I apparently have a Trouty Mouth" Evans* Friend request sent_

_*Santana "The Bitch from Lima Heights Adjacent" Lopez* Friend request sent_

_*Tina "The Asian Wonder" Cohen-Chang* Friend request sent_

Just seconds after each request was sent Nick and Jeff both received acceptance notifications they realised all of the New Directions must have the facebook app on their cell phones.

_*Noah "Puck the Stud" Puckerman* Friend request Accepted_

_*Artie "Wheelman" Abrams* Friend request Accepted_

_*Brittany S. Pierce loves Unicorns and Dolphins* Friend request Accepted _

_*Finn "loves Rachel" Hudson* Friend request Accepted_

_*Mercedes "Cedes the Diva" Jones* Friend request Accepted_

_*Mike "Can't Sing but Can Dance" Chang* Friend request Accepted_

_*Quinn "The Unholy Trinity Founder" Fabray* Friend request Accepted_

_*Rachel "Loves Finn and Going To Be A Star" Berry* Friend request Accepted_

_*Sam "I apparently have a Trouty Mouth" Evans* Friend request Accepted_

_*Santana "The Bitch from Lima Heights Adjacent" Lopez* Friend request Accepted_

_*Tina "The Asian Wonder" Cohen-Chang* Friend request Accepted_

Nick sent a mass private message to them all _"HELP - Setting up Blaine and Kurt, has to happen, they both want it, they're not going to do anything about it so we are, any ideas on bringing them together? Operation Klaine Ideas now commencing"_ he typed and hit the send button, on his cell phone as he and Jeff left the cafeteria and headed to their first class.

As Nick and Jeff sat down in their seats Nick's phone buzzed in his pocket notifying him of messages on his facebook he quickly got his phone out and hid it under the desk discreetly reading the messages

"_Dude that's my brother! But sure I'll help, no ideas at the min though – Finn"_

"_Oh wow My Honeys can't wait to help out, THIS NEEDS TO HAPPEN! we know they both like to perform so is there any way to get them to perform something together somewhere? – Cedes x" _

"_I want to help so bad, especially after what Kurt did for me this weekend, Kurt's passion is singing, and fashion, so we could try and incorporate those two things together in a way to get Blaine's attention it would be perfect – Rachel xx"_

"_Do I know you? :S I'm not sure, but if you know my dolphin you're okay, are you a dolphin too? – Brittany"_

Nick laughed silently at Brittany's message and answered her before he read and answered everyone else's messages,

"_Hey Brittany yeah we met this weekend, I'm Nick from Dalton I'm friends with Kurt, and yes I am a 'Dolphin' Jeff is my 'Dolphin' he also goes to Dalton and is friends with your 'Dolphin' Kurt J"_

"_I'm in – Artie"_

"_I'm so in, Kurt deserves a little happiness and Blaine can give that to him – Tina xx"_

"_Of course I'm in Home boys, Porcelain needs to get laid – Santana"_

"_I'm not sure what I can do to help but tell me what you need doing a I'll do whatever I can to help – Mike"_

"_I'd love to help not really good in the romance department but I'll give it my best shot, we all want to help Kurt as much as we can since we didn't do a lot to help him when he was here, when we should have and we want to make up for it – Sam"_

"_Match-making of course I'm in especially when it comes to Kurt, he deserves to be happy, he helped me in the past and I want to do something to help him, to say thank you for what he did for me – Quinn xJxJ"_

"_Oh I remember you, you're the cute dark haired dolphin with the cute smile and goes out with the cute blonde haired dolphin with the big eyes and sweet smile you're my dolphins too so is Blaine he's the short dark gel haired cute dolphin with a big cute smile that he always smiles at my dolphin Kurt (he only smiles that smile at my dolphin Kurt) he smiles different at everyone else – Brittany xxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

Nick smiled at all the replies especially Brittany's everyone wanted to help but Brittany bless her heart she was confusingly confused and full of strange compliments but she noticed things no-one else had including himself and Jeff, no-one but Brittany had noticed Blaine had one smile for Kurt and a different one for everyone else. Nick sent a mass reply to everyone again.

"_Thanks for agreeing to help everyone, Mercede's, Rachel your ideas are brilliant, we'll work on them, performing, singing and fashion we'll somehow manage to combine them, because Blaine loves performing and singing as well although I don't think he thinks about fashion much, as been as we're nearly always in uniform, Finn I'm glad although you're freaking out over being asked to help set your brother up in a relationship that you are actually willing to help, Santana this is about a loving relationship not just getting them both laid (although it will probably happen - sorry Finn) and Brittany thank you for noticing and pointing out something that nobody else saw, we're with the two of them every day and we didn't notice the different smile, but we're going to look out for it from now on, and you are all right Kurt deserves happiness after everything he's gone through and had to endure, he went through it all alone (although he admitted to us that he chose to so you can all stop feeling guilty) but if we succeed he'll never have to go through anything alone again, because we know for a fact even if he wants to he won't be able to because Blaine won't let him – Nick and Jeff J x"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After their second class ended and they were on their way to lunch, Nick filled Jeff in on the conversation he had been having with the New Directions under the desks during the first two lessons, relaying every message including Brittany's which made a loud giggle to escape his boyfriend's lips, and they discussed what they could do to incorporate together what the girls had told Nick about what Kurt's passions were.

"Well I think the only option is some kind of party where the entertainment is performing, a karaoke or something and the performers get to wear costumes of a sort" Jeff suggested,

"That's brilliant see I knew there was a reason I'm with you apart from for your talent and your good looks" Nick joked, and Jeff pretended to be offended.

"I'll message the New Directions and see what they suggest about a party" Nick told his boyfriend hugging him quickly before taking his cell phone out of his pocket,

"_Hey Everyone, Jeff just came up with an idea to incorporate the fashion, performing and singing, he suggested a party with the entertainment being the guests, like a karaoke or something and the person performing could wear different clothes for each song like a costume, or even actual costumes, what do you think? If you like the idea any suggestions where the party could be held? - Nick and Jeff : ) x_

He sent the message as a mass message to everyone in the New Directions, it wasn't long before he got a reply, from Rachel but it was meant from the whole of the New Directions,

"_That's a great idea guys! We could have the party at my house, my Dad's won't mind and they'll probably go away for that weekend anyway to give us some privacy, and I have a karaoke machine and all the music we could possibly need or want, plus there is a stage in my basement where the karaoke machine is, Finn has offered to bring a bunch of Kurt's clothes from his closet for costume changes (obviously myself and Mercedes will pick them out- Finn wouldn't actually have a clue which ones to bring) so when do you want to have the party we personally think as soon as possible because we don't think anyone should have to wait for them to get together anymore it's taken too long already, they should already be together by now, sorry for ranting. Oh I have an idea, but we would have to hide a few things from Blaine and Kurt, there is one song which I think would be perfect for Blaine and Kurt to sing together, with the Warblers backing them, whenever Kurt and the girls have been here and we sing Michael Jackson's Dirty Diana, we noticed Kurt wouldn't sing with us not properly, Kurt would only join in on the parts where Diana said something so for example Michael sings Diana walked up to me she said and then Kurt would sing I'm all yours tonight, I hope you understand what I mean, so basically Kurt became Diana anyway after noticing it we started to just sing the Michael parts we would stop and let Kurt sing Diana's part so that it was like a duet, Kurt could flirt with the Warblers in the back ground like Diana did with the boys in the band before eventually flirting with Blaine, have Blaine do the Michael part, tell him there will be a Diana just don't tell him who and we can sort Kurt out, just make sure neither one tells each other about it, what do you think? – Rachel & The N.D.'s xx"_

"_Rachel that's brilliant, every single bit, the party at your place, the song choice and the way you described it, it's all perfect and we're sure it would work, is next weekend too soon? – Nick and Jeff x : )"_

"_Not at all we were hoping you would say this weekend, but then we realise everyone needs rehearsal time and we need to sort out costumes and other song possibilities, to show case Kurt to Blaine and hopefully get him interested, if you want to tease him a little over Kurt just to test his feelings and reactions, you could use some very interesting photo's from the N.D. girls fb pages, we have a few photo's of Kurt in some very distinct and provoking outfits ; ) – Rachel & The N.D.'s xx"_

"Okay, want to check out said photographs?" Nick asked Jeff,

"Definitely!" Jeff replied,

They scrolled through the pictures on Rachel's facebook page on Nick's phone, they came across Cheerio photo's, one of Kurt in his football uniform on the shoulders of his squad, photos of him in his skinny jeans that drive them all crazy, one of him dressed as Riff Raff from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, one of him dressed in a blue outfit with high heels and a wig captioned Lady Gaga week, and the kicker photograph was one of Kurt dressed in a black very skin tight cat suit that almost looked painted on. Nick and Jeff couldn't help but drool, they looked at each other and silently agreed that was the teaser picture, and so Nick downloaded it, ready to send to Blaine when he new Blaine would be alone in his dorm, then sent a message to Rachel.

"_Rachel you are a star we found the perfect teaser picture, we downloaded it and will text it to Blaine tonight when we know he's in his dorm all alone, we stole the cat suit picture, it was a real item of clothing right? Because it looked painted on and even we couldn't help but drool, so we can't wait for Blaine's reaction – Nick and Jeff ; ) x"_

"_Yes it's a real piece of clothing in fact I know exactly where it is, I think it would be perfect for Diana don't you? ; ) – Rachel xx"_ came her instant reply,

"_Oh yes!" _Nick sent back in return, or at least that's who Rachel thought it was because there was no name attached so it could have been Jeff who answered so enthusiastically.

While all this was going on Kurt and Blaine were oblivious to what their friends were planning and were looking for them because Wes had demanded they all be at lunch today and since he had left his cell phone in his dorm he had ordered everyone to find everyone else and let them know. Finally Blaine and Kurt came across Nick and Jeff outside one of the English Lit classrooms with their heads bent over Nick's cell phone laughing and Jeff's voice exclaim "oh yes!" as Nick tapped something into his phone.

"Hey guys!" Blaine and Kurt both called out to them as they approached them, causing Nick to hurriedly put his cell phone in his pocket, Blaine and Kurt shared a confused look that said 'okay that was odd'

"What are you guy up to? You're looking all shifty" Kurt told them,

"Nothing, just a private thing" Jeff explained,

"Oh right, well we were looking for you to tell you Wes has demanded everyone's presence at lunch today, so we better get going" Blaine told them without much enthusiasm, making Kurt giggle, at which Blaine blushed and gave Kurt a smile, which Nick and Jeff noticed straight away was the smile Brittany had been talking about, the smile that was reserved for Kurt and Kurt alone.

"Well then I guess we'd better go and find out what his royal highness wants" Jeff said grabbing onto Nick's hand and walking past Blaine and Kurt and towards the cafeteria, the two boys noticed this and followed their friends on towards the cafeteria.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night, Nick and Jeff organised a movie night, so that they knew exactly when Blaine went back to his dorm therefore he was alone so that they could send him the photograph of Kurt that they had copied from Rachel, Kurt had been the first to leave and Blaine had asked him if he wanted him to walk him back to his dorm, but Kurt insisted that Blaine stay because it wasn't necessary he was only going two rooms away it wasn't like he was leaving the building, or anyone would hurt him there, so Blaine stayed but left shortly afterwards, they heard him go to his room and close the door behind him, then Nick grabbed his cell phone and sent the picture straight away before Blaine turned his cell phone off.

"Has it sent?" Jeff asked eagerly earning questioning looks from Wes and David,

"Yes it's sent, now we just have to wait" Nick told him,

"What is going on?" David and Wes both asked.

Nick and Jeff quickly filled them in their plans and told them about sending Blaine a photograph but didn't show them it or describe it to them, as they finished telling their story and asked if Wes and David wanted to help, the two boys eagerly agreeing, there was a loud knock on their door, opening the door they found Blaine standing there looking very flushed but they were unsure whether he was flushed with anger or embarrassment as they couldn't read his expression and he didn't say anything just barged his way back into their dorm and closed the door behind him.

"Where did you get that picture?!" he asked going even redder, he didn't sound angry but he was definitely breathless.

"Rachel on facebook, we added all of the New Directions earlier today, we were looking through their pictures and found that one we asked Rachel if we could copy it and send it to you, because again he looked amazing, so hot and sexy, we wanted you to see what we see" Nick explained,

"What picture?" David asked innocently, Blaine showed him and Wes the picture getting really flustered each time he looked at it.

"Woah!" David and Wes exclaimed totally in sync as always,

"Aha!" Blaine, Nick and Jeff all sighed at once,

"Well if that gets seen Kurt's going to have a lot of attention, he really does look hot" David told the others,

"Yeah, sorry Blaine but, I have to say it, if I batted for the same side as you, Jeff and Nick, I would so be marching down to his dorm right now and begging on my knees for him to date me, what do you say David?" Wes said,

"Absolutely, what he said, but then again I'm fickle, I may just switch teams for Kurt" David joked.

"Don't you dare!" Blaine breathed out through gritted teeth.

"Woah Blaine! It was a joke" David replied and Blaine stormed off back to his dorm, shortly after that Wes and David left and went back to their own dorm leaving Nick and Jeff to think about what had transpired and to send a message to Rachel and the other New Directions via facebook giving them the lowdown on Blaine's reaction to the picture.

"_Hey Guys, sent Blaine the photograph, he came back to our dorm looking extremely flushed, we weren't sure at first if he was angry or embarrassed, because he didn't say anything he just barged his way back into our dorm and closed the door, he wasn't angry he just wanted to know where we got the picture, Wes and David were here and he ended up having to show it to them and he got even more flushed while he did and they both said if they batted for our team they would ask Kurt out, David even said he would be willing to switch teams for Kurt, of course he was joking but Blaine didn't see it that way, he got mad and told David not to dare and stormed out back to his own dorm, so I'm guessing the photograph had the effect we were hoping for – N & J ; ) x"_

"_That's great, that is just the reaction I wanted, I bet he's laying in bed looking at it still right now, I doubt he's going to get much sleep tonight! Yay – Rachel xx"_

Came the instant reply from the girl who had given them the idea for the photograph.

Two rooms away as Rachel had predicted Blaine was laying wide awake on his bed looking at the photograph Nick had sent him, he couldn't help himself he was fanticising about Kurt in that cat suit as well as the football uniform and the cherrios uniform, he wasn't supposed to fanticise about his best friend like this but he couldn't help it and it wasn't like anyone would ever know about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Blaine went and knocked on Kurt's dorm room door, he heard Kurt shuffle to the door before opening it, Kurt was still in his sweats and T-shirt and looked like he had just been woken up, Blaine did a double take 'hang on are my eyes deceiving me because of lack of sleep, no, no they can't be, he is, he really is Kurt's wearing _MY_ sweats and T-shirt' Blaine thought to himself, Kurt looked at Blaine tiredly and looked down to see what he was staring at, getting embarrassed when he realised Blaine had caught him wearing the sweats and T-shirt he had lent him at the weekend and had yet to return to him.

"Ummm Blaine can I do something for you?" Kurt asked embarrassed

"Oh ummm yeah...no...oh I mean... I was wondering if you were ready to go for breakfast, but I guess not, if you want to get ready I'll go and knock for David, Wes, Nick and Jeff" Blaine mumbled,

"Oh okay, yeah I'll see you in a few minutes" Kurt told him going back inside his dorm to get ready.

Blaine knocked for David and Wes then Nick and Jeff, they all walked to Kurt's door and waited outside, they had all noticed that Blaine looked like he hadn't slept the previous night, but didn't say anything about it.

Nick and Jeff already knew what had kept Blaine awake all night so they didn't need to ask, they knew it was the photograph they had sent him of Kurt, just as Blaine was starting to daydream about the picture of Kurt again and of him wearing Blaine's own clothing earlier, said boy opened his dorm room door and walked out now fully dressed and ready for the day ahead, the six boys went to breakfast in the cafeteria.

Kurt noticed that Blaine looked tired, and was quiet he was about to ask him what was wrong when his cell phone's message tone sounded indicating he had a message,

"_Hey Kurt, letting you know there's a party at my house next Friday, all weekend, everyone's staying at my place, everyone is performing on the karaoke no exceptions, be there Warblers better be there too, and tell them they're performing too again no exceptions and they will need different clothing for each song they perform, so they are like costume changes see you all there – Love Rachel * xxxx"_

Kurt smiled loving the fact that his old friends and new friends were so accepting of each other, so he had an announcement to make on Rachel's behalf,

"Ummm guys, I have an announcement to make" Kurt spoke up loud enough for his close friends and the Warblers to hear, "I just had a message from my friend Rachel the one who had the make-over this weekend, she has just invited me and all of the Warblers to a party next Friday at her place, we can all stay over everyone else is, and it is lasting all weekend, everyone has to perform karaoke no exceptions and we have to have costume changes for each performance, I think that is everything I had to tell you from her" he finished.

"Wow that sounds like fun" Nick said,

"Yeah can't wait" Jeff replied,

"We are all going right?" Nick asked and everyone but Blaine replied with yes's.

"Blaine?" Kurt nudged him, because Blaine was messing around with his cell phone under the table,

"Huh? Sorry did you need something Kurt?" Blaine asked, he had been staring at the picture of Kurt again under the table,

"I wondered if you are coming to Rachel's party next Friday? Is something wrong Blaine you don't seem like yourself?" he asked with genuine concern,

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep very well so I'm zoning out, I'd love to go to Rachel's party" Blaine answered with a huge smile. At that moment Nick's cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he and Jeff read the message together.

"_Hi Nick I hope you don't mind I made Puck give me your cell phone number, I thought I should let Kurt know about the party now so that you all have time to prepare songs for performances and if you want to do any choreography you can work on it, and I know Mercedes wants to perform 4 minutes with Kurt and she's bringing the cheerleading uniforms and Santana and Brittany are going to do the routine with them, and Brittany and Tina have already said they want to do Single ladies as well, so Blaine gets to see the performances live and in all their glory and I for one can't wait to see his face – Rachel * xx"_

"_Hey Rachel, I really don't mind at all, in fact I'm surprised Puck didn't give mine and Jeff's numbers to you all already, tell him we said to pass our numbers on to everyone, and you did good, we're really looking forward to it, Blaine's probably not going to be the only one drooling at Kurt that night we might be too lol see you then, and we'll catch up with you soon to go over the plans – N & J xx" _Nick replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

That afternoon at Warbler practice the they started discussing songs to perform at Rachel's party and were all excited to be going to a party with Kurt's old friends, they had met them at Kurts celebration, and they had, had a lot of fun with them. Half way through the practice Kurt's cell phone rang and since it was Rachel he was excused to talk to her since it mught have been about the party,

"Hey Rach, is everything okay?"

"Hey Kurtie, yeah everything's fine IJust wanted to ask you about maybe performing some songs with us?"

"Yeah I'd love to Rach, I can't believe you thought I wouldn't at least perform once with you guys"

"Yay!" Kurt could hear her clapping her hands in excitement. "Well I thought we could all perform Don't Stop Believing, a few of us could perform Dirty Diana together, you taking Diana's words of course, and I was hoping you and I could perform Defying Gravity together" she finished uncertainly,

"Rach I would love to sing all of those songs and of course I will sing Defying Gravity with you it's our signature piece you know that"

"Oh... I didn't think you would want to perform with me on our own after the way I used to be, I love you Kurtie, and I promise not to be so diva-ish, it won't turn into a battle"

"I know it won't, and you're not diva-ish Rach you're diva-esque and I love you too Rach"

"What's the difference? and thanks for loving me too"

"Not a problem, and diva-ish is someone who is a complete monster and won't let anyone else shine in the spotlight or share the spotlight, someone who is diva-esque, is talented and knows it but is willing to share the spotlight and not take it completely but is wiling to when no-one else will, which you do, you take it when no-one else will and you share it with Finn, and whoever else you are asked to perform with and you perform with everyone as a group, not everything is all about you" Kurt told her sincerely,

"Thank you Kurt, if I was infront of you right now I would hug you, I love you so much Kurtie you're my bestfriend, and you are so talented, you're really my only competition, you always were, and I miss you, I'd better let you get back to what you were doing, oh and don't tell anyone what songs we're doing it's going to be a surprise on the night, we'll arrange to meet up and practice because as Diana you're going to have to flirt, if you talk to maybe the gay couple they could help you practice the flirting, in fact we added them and some other warblers on facebook after spending ime with them, so I'll ask them to play "the boys in the band" so that it's not too awkward for you on the night, but don't tell anyone else I don't think you should try and practice with Blaine it would be awkward practicing flirting with him and probably make you both uncomfortable, talk to you later Kurtie"

"Yeah okay bye Rach" Kurt said and ended the call.

Kurt went back in to Warbler practice, and Rachel sent a text to Nick,

_"Hey Nick, I just told Kurt about "Dirty Diana" I didn't tell him who he would be performing it with, but I did tell him he would need to flirt with "the boys in the band" and with the lead at the end of the song, and since he's not very experienced at flirting I told him to ask you and Jeff to help him practice flirting and to make it easier for him, I would ask you guys via F.B. to play "the boys in the band" I told him not to tell anyone other than you, because the songs we're singing on the night can be a surprise, and I told him if he told Blaine and practiced flirting with him it might be awkward and probably make them both uncomfortable, I know it wouldn't but I thought if I made it sound like it could damage their friendship it would keep it a surprise for the night and that way neither one can back out of performing it, because we all know if they found out one or both would try to back out of doing it, I told him we would arrange to meet up to practice, maybe with your help and Brittany and Santana's we can help Kurt become comfortable with flirting and acting sexy - Rachel* x"_

Nick read the text and showed it to Jeff before replying.

_"Hey Rachel, that was pure brilliance making Kurt think it could ruin their friendship, and of course we can help with that it would be our pleasure, this is going to be so much fun, we can't wait to see their faces on the night - N & J x"_

When Warbler practice ended Nick approached Kurt with Jeff in tow as always,

"Hey Kurt I just received a facebook message from your friend Rachel asking for mine and Jeff's help she gsve us the information on the song and everything, we just wanted to tell you we're happy to help, she said it's a secret about the song, that's why I'm being vague" Nick explained,

"Oh right well, thanks guys, I didn't think she'd message you soon, but okay speak of the devil" Kurt said as his cell phone rang again.

"Hi Rachel, are your ears burning?"

"Hi that's a strange start to a conversation, why would my ears be burning?"

"Because I was just talking about you, to Nick and Jeff" Kurt laughed

"Oh right okay, ummm well I asked Santana and Brittany to help with the flirting thing as well, they agreed, and we were wondering are you three free tonight? and we can meet up and practice"

"Ummm I know I am but I don't know, hang on I'll ask" he took his cell phone from his ear,

"Ummm guys, Rachel wants to know if we're busy tonight because if not she wants us to meet her, Santana and Brittany to practice"

Nick and Jeff exchanged a look then Jeff answered,

"Yeah sure, we're not busy, where are we meeting them?"

"Ummm, Rach yeah we can meet where and when?"

"Ummm do you know the cafe half way between here and Dalton? we could meet there, I know the people who own it and they won't mind us being there practicing"

"Yeah sure see you there in an hour" Kurt ended the call,

"We're meeting them in an hour at the cafe halfway between Lima and Dalton" Kurt told the two waiting boys.

"Okay well, I have my car keys in my pocket shall we leave now and just take my car?" Nick asked,

"Yeah okay, lets go" Kurt replied, as the three boys started to leave Blaine noticed the three of them leaving together, and with a pang of jealousy he went after them,

"Hey where are you three going?" he called,

The three boys turned, to see him jogging over to them.

"We're taking Kurt to collect something from his friend Rachel, he's meeting her halfway between here and Lima, and we have something for Puck so we're taking Kurt so that we can ask her to take it to him, and we wanted to ask her something about her party, we want to know if there is any chance we can mix the two glee clubs for a few songs" Nick explained,

"Oh right, ummm well I'll let you guys go then, I'll ummm see you later Kurt, Knock on my dorm when you come back?" he asked hopefully

"Awww Blaine of course we will, we didn't know you cared so much, are you going to miss us?" Jeff mocked,

"I meant Kurt, I wanted to talk to him about something" Blaine sighed,

"Of course Blaine I'll see you when I get back" Kurt told him with a small smile,

Then Blaine let them go, even though he wasn't sure he believed them, and he wasn't sure why, because he had never had a reason not to trust his friends, but when it came to Kurt he was insanely jealous and didn't like them being alone with him.

Kurt, Jeff and Nick got into Nick's car and set off for the cafe, Kurt was really quiet, Jeff looked at Nick who looked back at him and they silently agreed they needed to find out what was wrong.

"Kurt are you okay?" Jeff asked concerned,

"Yeah I'm fine, I...I..I just...I just" Kurt stuttered

"You just what Kurt?" Nick now asked equally as concerned,

"I just, I feel terrible for lying to Blaine" Kurt replied quietly

"Kurt you didn't lie to Blaine, I told him where we were going, and it was mainly true, Rachel will have something for you to pick up, music, a song list, and some moves to learn and we do have something for Puck and we are going to ask Rachel to pass it on" Nick told him,

"Oh, well technically I didn't lie to him but I am keeping things from him and that's as bad" Kurt said quietly

"Awww Kurt it's okay I mean it's a surprise right? So you're just hiding a surprise from him and that's okay, I mean think of it as a surprise for him then it won't feel so bad" Jeff told him, which made Kurt perk up

"That's a great idea thanks guys I feel better now, if we weren't in a car I would hug you guys so hard right now" he told them,

"Kurt you do realise how that sounds right?" Jeff smirked at him,

Kurt glared at him and playfully smacked his arm, while laughing, which made Jeff and Nick laugh too.

"Tell you what, you can hug us when we get there" Nick said

"Hmmm but don't hug us "too hard"because then it might be a little awkward and maybe a little painful especially in front of other people" Jeff said the sentense dripping with innuendo, causing Kurt to smack his arm again, and Nick to roll his eyes at him.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself, your just so darn cute, and the hard thing well I had to use it" Jeff told them, Kurt leaned forward and put his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Oh Jeffrey, really if you're going to proposition me, you really shouldn't do it in front of your boyfriend, he might get suspicious about our friendship" Kurt told him in a mock whisper, dripping with innuendo back at him, causing Jeff to blush and take on the look of a goldfish opening and closing his mouth with no sound coming out.

Nick burst out laughing, "Remind me when we get out of the car to high five you Kurt that was great, I've never seen Jeff so speechless, that was priceless" this caused Jeff to playfully smack Nick's arm the way Kurt had his.

A little while later they pulled up outside the cafe where they would be meeting Rachel, Santana and Brittany, as they got out of the car Kurt gave the two boys the hug as promised for cheering him up, and Nick as promised high fived him for embarrassing and silencing Jeff, before they walked into the cafe spotting the girls straight away, they rushed over and hugs were exchanged, before they all took a seat at the same table to talk about the performance,

"Right Porcelain, I'm gonna be showing you how to get your sexy on, by the time I'm finished with you tonight you're gonna be a professional flirt, and be pumping and grinding with the best of 'em, just try and remember "push it" you did pretty well pumping and grinding then" Santana told him,

Nick and Jeff exchanged a look and mouthed "Push It"?

"Didn't Kurt tell you about our performance of push it?" Rachel asked them

"No!" both boys exclaimed

"Oh here I'll show you" Rachel said taking out her cell phone and finding the video that she had downloaded from youtube after the performance, which someone had recorded and uploaded to the youtube site.

"NO Rachel don't!" Kurt exclaimed at her but it was too late, the video had h

"Damn Kurt!" Nick exclaimed after the video ended and he handed the phone back to a smirking Rachel,

"Wow Kurt I've never been so turned on by you" Jeff joked,

"Awww honey, trust me by the end of tonight, you both are going to be so turned on by porcellain here that you won't be able to sit straight" Santana told them, and so the flirting lessons began.

By the end of the night, when they were headed back to Dalton, Kurt had a list of his "Flirt Moves"

_**1. Shake hips when walking**_

_**2. Lean close and look like you're whispering to them and wink **_

_**3. Stroke hand down person's arm and chest **_

_**4. Pump and grind against them**_

_**5. Rub your leg down their leg**_

_**6. Stroke your ass against their crotch**_

_**7. Hook leg around person's waist and let them dip you**_

_**8. Do last move on lead singer and lean in for a kiss if possible (Just cheek if you're too chicken)**_

They had tried the dance moves out in the cafe quite a few times before they left, and Kurt almost had the moves down now he just had to practice them on his own, with Jeff and Nick, and he had a hole week to get the moves down, and was told not to worry about clothes for his performances because the girls had got them sorted for him, Now he just had to help everyone else find costumes, for their performances.

"Wow she was right, I don't think I can sit comfortalbly, how will you drive? I know you have one as well," Jeff asked,

"What are you talking about?" instead of answering Jeff pointed to his crotch in his pants.

Nick looked down and realised what he had done, "Hmmm and we have to practice for the perfomance, find a way to not get turned on by it" Nick reasoned quietly.

When Kurt ahd walked his friends to their car, and then went back to Nick's car,

"Hey Guys"

"Hey Kurt, ummm could you be a true wonder and hero and drive the car for me?"

"Sure, are you okay?" Kurt asked

"Yeah body reacting to moves, highly uncomfortable"

"Agreed!" Jeff exclaimed from his position from the back seat of the car,

"How do we get rid of them?" Nick asked,

"Well there are many ways you can DEAL with them but, not really opproprioate while I'm driving your car,once we've pulled up at Dalton feel free to do the rememdies that I'm sure you already know how to do once I'm out of your car Nick its down to you what relief method you guys get to use, but thankfully I won't be around to see or hear it, and it'll be your car that needs cleaning and not mine. Kurt had been explaining to the while driving, and as they finished the conversation and dashed off inside to Blaine's dorm and knocked as requested.

Blaine almost immediately opened his dorm room door,

"Kurt you're back!" he exclaimed excitedly, grabbing him into a hug,

"Woah Blaine excited much?" Kurt asked returning the hug, Blaine let go and tried to tramp down on his excitement, then the guilt kicked in.

_*Flashback*_

_Blaine watched as Kurt, Nick and Jeff left, then he grabbed his cell phone and called Finn,_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Finn it's Blaine" _

_"Oh hey dude, what's up?"_

_"Ummm, well I was just wondering what you and Rachel were doing tonight?"_

_"Nothing right now, she's gone with Santana and Brittany to meet up with Kurt she had some music and stuff for him, she's coming here to hang out when she gets back"_

_"Oh right, of course Kurt just said something about meeting Rachel, Nick and Jeff just took him, something about passing something on to Rachel for Puck, so what are you up to until she gets back?"_

_"Oh ummm, just playing halo, how about you?"_

_"Ummm waiting for Kurt to get back"_

_"Dude can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course you can Finn"_

_"Dude...is there something going on between you and my brother? If there is it's cool I mean I like you, but I just don't want my little brother to get hurt"_

_"No Finn there isn't anything going on between Kurt and myself, and he won't get hurt I promise, I would never hurt him or let anyone else hurt him either"_

_"Oh...Okay I was kinda hoping there was... I mean I don't wanna think about someone including you macking on my little brother but... you're cool man, and I know you would look after him"_

_"Ummm I don't know what to say to that, but I will take care of him, always I gotta go Finn, Wes is trying to get my attention, I'll talk to you soon and see you next week bye"_

_"Yeah see you dude" Finn told him as they both ended the call._

_*Flash Back Ends*_

"Ummm so did you guys have a good time with Rachel? You were gone a while" Blaine asked,

"Oh yeah, we were talking about music and dance moves for next week Rachel wants me to sing a few songs with members of the New Directions as well as with the Warblers so she made me go practice the songs with her and pick up the music and dance move lists, but I can't tell you any of the songs or anything because I've been sworn to secrecy" Kurt giggled and Blaine pouted,

"Okay, well, we don't have to discuss music or dance moves do you have to meet up with them again to practice or anything?"

"Yeah she wants to go over the dance moves with me one night next week obviously before Friday" Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I guess you're looking forward to that then?" Blaine asked sarcastically,

"No, I don't mind meeting up, or practicing it's the actual dance moves, but I can't talk about them, lets just say I'm not comfortable with them"

"Kurt don't let Rachel push you into doing something you're not comfortable with, don't let anyone ever force you into doing something you're not comfortable with" Blaine stated angrily, holding Kurt's shoulder and making and holding eye contact with him.

"In fact give me your cell phone"

"What? Why do you want my cell phone?" Kurt asked nervously,

"I'm going to call her and tell her she shouldn't be trying to force you to do something you don't want to do" Kurt interrupted

"I never said I didn't want to do it Blaine I said I felt uncomfortable"

"Okay doing something that you're uncomfortable with then, I won't let her do that to you Kurt" Blaine told him angrily,

"Blaine calm down it's fine, I'm happy to do it, I only feel uncomfortable because they are moves I'm just not used to doing" Kurt told him soothingly and Blaine instantly calmed down.

"I'm sorry I just don't want people making you feel like you have to do things you don't want to or don't feel comfortable enough to do, and I can't let that happen the thought of it makes me angry, because you're too good to be treat like that" Blaine told him, feeling guilty.

"Well I'd better go, it's getting late, and Rachel and the girls kind of wore me out with practicing" Kurt said stifling a yawn,

"Okay, I'll let you go, good night Kurt" Blaine said giving him a hug,

"Goodnight Blaine" Kurt said as he left Blaine's dorm with a yawn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The following day after the last class finished, Kurt went to his dorm and dropped off his messanger bag and books then went to knock on Blaine's dorm room door, when he got no answer he knocked again but still he got no answer so he took out his cell phone and sent him a text,

_"Blaine is everything okay? I'm outside your dorm I knocked a couple of times but you don't seem to be in there, can you knock for me when you get back, if I'm not in there I'm probably with Nick and Jeff in their dorm, give me a text if you want and I'll let you know where I am - Kurt x"_

With the text sent Kurt went to Nick and Jeff's dorm and knocked on their door, getting an answer straight away,

"Kurt!" Jeff exclaimed dragging him into a hug, and into the room so that Nick could join in the hug too,

"Hey guys, ummm do you know where Blaine is? He's not in his dorm, I wanted to invite him to go for coffee and you guys, Wes and David too obviously, but Blaine isn't answering, I text to see where he was but I haven't heard anything yet" Kurt told them.

"Oh he's with Wes and David practicing a song for the party" Nick replied,

"Oh right okay, well we can go out when they're done, can I hang around with you guys until they're finished or are you guys busy"

"Kurt we're never too busy for you, and of course you can stay with us" Jeff told him sincerely.

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" Nick asked,

"Ummm I don't know, would you guys help me practice those dance steps, that I was given last night? I mean I tried to practice alone but it's not that easy and since you are the people I'll be dancing with on the night..." Kurt trailled off shy and nervous,

"Course we can" Jeff and Nick replied totally in sync with each other, so they put the music on quietly on youtube and Kurt danced flirtily with them, adding in some new moves he'd seen on Coyote Ugly and Save The Last Dance the previous night when he couldn't sleep after seeing Blaine.

Jeff was shocked to say the least when Kurt turned his back to him, and was so close his body was against that of his own and then went on to slide down him wiggling his butt against him down to the floor then back up, then he repeated the move on Nick only instead of sliding back up Nick's body he bent forwards arching his ass upwrads and back then stood back up sliding his ass up Nick's body to his crotch before straightening up, both boys were surprised and a little turned on.

"Wow Kurt, for someone who can't flirt you did a damn good job there, I can't wait to show the girls how you have advanced so quickly hopefully they will change some of the moves to those ones" Nick concluded,

"Hey I know do them again we can record it via the web cam on my laptop and send the video to the girls and see what they think?" Jeff suggested excitedly.

"Ummm okay" Kurt replied shyly,

Jeff took his phone out and started recording as he re-started the music, Kurt walked flirtatiously up to them swinging his hips like he had been instructed, and started with the hand on the shoulder stroking down across Jeff's chest and then shook his ass against his crotch as he repeated his move from earlier, then moved on to Nick repeating the shoulder and chest stroke then repeating his earlier move, before walking away and then as they had agreed going back to Jeff who was standing in for the lead singer, pretending to take a microphone from him to sing "Diana's" he's sleeping with me as if he's talking to the lead singers girlfriend down the phone, then ending with the last move Santana had instructed him to do, hooking his leg around Jeff's waist and being dipped, then lifted back up, then he kissed Jeff's cheek he knows Santana wanted him to actually kiss, kiss the lead singer but this was Jeff and they were friends, plus his boyfriend was right there not that he would do it anyway, he doubted he would be able to kiss the lead on the night either no matter who it was. When the music ended Nick stopped the recording and the music video.

Nick linked the practice video to an email and sent it to Santana, Brittany and Rachel with a message,

_**Subject: Practice Session**_

_**Attachment: Flirty Practice Session**_

_**Hey Girls, **_

_**Just thought you might want to take a look at our practice session with Kurt, he came up with some new moves, which we think are brilliant and if they don't turn Blaine on then there's something wrong with him, because they certainly turned us on a whole lot, luckily we hide it well by thinking about cold showers, seriously take a look we have attached the video we recorded (with Kurt's permission and sent with it also). He missed some of your moves out and replaced them with these, but he really is improving quickly to say he doesn't know how to flirt, watch the video and you will see what we mean. Let us know what you think, we're sure you will be impressed, we certainly were ; ) **_

_**From Nick and Jeff x x**_

Kurt watched nervously as they sent the email and waited even more nervously for the girls to reply he didn't have to wait long for an email from Santana and Brittany who were obviously together.

_**Subject: Practice Session - OMG**_

_**Hey Nick, Jeff and Kurt,**_

_**OMG that was amazing, that was even better than what we came up with, we didn't think you had it in you porcellain, loved it, the flirty taking of the microphone at the end like it's the phone was genius, and the moves smoking, even we were turned on by those moves, so I'm surprised N & J aren't in the bathroom right now getting busy with their hands in their pants, bet they're so uncomfortable right now ; ) please by all means replace my moves with those, I'm sooo proud porcellain you're all grown up and flirting better than me, the student has definately become the master ; ) Nick, Jeff don't practice too much don't want you exhausted by the time the performance happens due to having your hands down your pants too much ; ) see you all soon can't wait to see the moves in person.**_

_**From San & Brit x x**_

As they were reading the message from Santana and Brittany an email came through from Rachel.

_**Subject: Kurt!**_

_**Hi Boys**_

_**What can I say? I mean I'm in shock... I'm absolutely speechless... It was amazing... Kurt you do know how to flirt, why don't you do it more often? I have never seen you look more confident and sexy, it was amazing, keep it just like that for the night... and just so you know I was screaming with excitement when I finished watching the video, it was sooo good, you were sooo bold Kurt, you need to be like that more.**_

_**Love you all **_

_**Rach * x x x**_

Kurt stared at the screen in shock as he read the emails with his friends, Nick and Jeff looked a little embarrassed by Santana and Brittany's email, and they looked at each other as if to say 'should we tell him she's right' but Kurt didn't notice it.

Blaine was in the Warbler practice room with some of the Warbler's practicing Michael Jackson's Dirty Diana, Wes had told him yesterday after he had shouted him during his telephone call to Finn, that they were performing it and it had been requested by some of the New Directions and that it would be a duet, someone would be singing the words spoken by 'Diana' so for now Trent was standing in as 'Diana' for practice, Wes hadn't told Blaine who was going to be singing 'Diana's' part just that it was someone from the New Directions. Blaine had heard his cell phone signal he had a message but Wes wouldn't let him check it, so he was getting frustrated, he was worried because Jeff, Nick and Kurt weren't at the practice, and he just wanted to get his phone and text Kurt to see where he was.

When Wes eventually called an end to the practice because of Blaine's frustration, said boy grabbed his cell phone and went to text Kurt the text he had received forgotten until he saw on his screen it was from Kurt.

_"Blaine is everything okay? I'm outside your dorm I knocked a couple of times but you don't seem to be in there, can you knock for me when you get back, if I'm not in there I'm probably with Nick and Jeff in their dorm, give me a text if you want and I'll let you know where I am - Kurt x"_

Blaine eagerly replied, because he didn't want Kurt to worry anymore,

_"Hey Kurt, everything is fine I was just practicing a song for Rachel's party, where are you? If you're with Nick & Jeff I hope you're not up to no good ; ) I know what a bad influence those two are ; ) lol - Blaine x"_

Blaine didn't have to wait long for an answer

_"Hey finally, I'm shocked you would think I would be up to no good Blaine you know I'm an Angel 0:) lol, I am with Nick and Jeff though. Have you finished your practice session? I was wondering if you, Wes and David would like to go for a coffee with me, I already asked Nick and Jeff and they said yes - Kurt x"_

Blaine read the message and he noticed Trent watching him, he smiled at him Trent smiled back weakly he didn't look happy, he looked lonely and quite sad, Blaine knew Trent liked Kurt as a friend he had seen them talking in classes and in practices he had also seen them chat at meal times, so he sent a quick reply to Kurt,

_"Yeah we just finished, and would love to I'll ask David and Wes, but would you mind if I invite Trent too? He was at practice and he looks kind of lonely and sad, he isn't smiling much and you know he's usually the sunshine of the group, I think he needs a friend right now, I know he would like to get to know you better as a friend too - Blaine x"_

The reply was instant

_"Oh Blaine of course, I don't know why I didn't think of it before, I would love for Trent to come with us, and I already concider him a friend, I hope he's okay, I hate to think of him sad, he really is the sunshine of the group he lights up the room and makes us all happy and smiley with his sunny disposition and sunny smile, I hope it isn't something serious that's making him sad, please tell him I insist he comes with us, I'm not leaving any of my friends behind, he's coming for coffee and that's final, we have to cheer him up - Kurt x"_

Blaine approached Trent,

"Hey Trent"

"Oh hey Blaine"

"I just had a text from Kurt, we're going for coffee with Nick, Jeff, and hopefully Wes and David, want to come?"

"Oh ummm I don't want to intrude" Trent replied sadly

"You're not intruding in fact I told Kurt I was coming to talk to you and he insisted I asked you to come too, he said he's not leaving any of his friends behind, you're his friend and you're coming for coffee and that's final, Kurt's words not mine" Blaine laughed, then added "I want you to come with us too"

"Really? Kurt sees me as a friend?" Trent asked hopefully

"Yes, of course he wouldn't say it if he didn't see it or mean it" Blaine told him

"Wes, David, coffee with me, Kurt, Trent, Nick and Jeff?!" Blaine called to them

"Yeah be right there!" David replied for them both.

All four boys went to Nick and Jeff's dorm to meet them and Kurt to go for coffee, they knocked and the door flew open to reveal Jeff on the other side,

"Guys you're here!" he said excitedly hugging them all, then Nick came forward and greeted them all hugging them all as well, then finally Kurt,

"Trent it's so good to see you, I'm glad you came, I wasn't sure if you would since I demanded you came, I meant to ask you last week if you would like to come for coffee with us, but I didn't find you, and I don't have your number, we will have to exchange numbers tonight, I like having all my friends around me when I go for coffee" Kurt told him.

"Thanks Kurt, I wanted to be able to call you a friend after you helped me in gym class, what you did was amazing, if it had been anyone else they would have landed on me" Trent told him

"Of course we're friends and gym class, I just did what I had to I didn't want to hurt you, so I pulled out some previous experience from my old school, you're my friend so I'll tell you because I know you won't tell anone, I was a cheer leader, it was one of the moves I had to perfect and do for the squad" Kurt admitted

"Wow, I can't believe you were a cheer leader, that's amazing I just thought you did gymnastics or something, but cheer leading is way cooler than gymnastics" Trent said in awe,

"I know I loved it, I didn't know this until Nick and Jeff told me, but they found it when they were looking up a video on youtube from the gym class last week, someone uploaded the footage of my move, but someone had also uploaded a video of me in the cheerios, when myself and my friend Mercede's sang and did a routine with them to Madonna's 4 minutes, you can check it out if you want and see what I was actually like as a cheerio" Kurt laughed,

"That sounds great" Trent said flashing his first real smile of the day.

Blaine watched with pride as Kurt opened Trent up and made him genuinely smile.

After going for coffee with the other six boys that night Trent became a perminant fixture in their little group, and could regularly be found with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was finally Friday the day of Rachel's party and all the Warblers were excited, as soon as their last classes were finished all of the Warblers except Kurt ran to their dorm rooms to grab the bags they had packed with their performance outfits, and bed clothes and their sleeping bags, before meeting everyone in the car park. Kurt headed up to his dorm to drop off his messenger bag and his books, then he got changed and grabbed his sleeping bag he was about to leave his dorm to go and find his friends when a knock sounded on his door, opening it he found a grinning Blaine.

"Hi Blaine, you ready to go?"

"I am, ummm Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this again?"

Kurt looked confused, "Doing what?"

"Under your arm?" Blaine said pointedly, and pointed his finger at Kurt's sleeping bag.

"My sleeping bag?" Blaine nodded and Kurt looked even more confused,

"Kurt, I did tell you if I saw you with it I would smack that sweet ass of yours"

"But Blaine that was weeks ago" Kurt told him

"Yes, but it doesn't mean it doesn't still stand, so leave this dorm with it and I will be smacking that sweet ass all the way to the car park" Blaine told him

"You'd have to catch me first" Kurt told him jokingly pulling Blaine into his dorm room, out of the way of the entrance,

"Oh I will" Blaine answered as Kurt released him, then Kurt ran from his dorm room sleeping bag in hand.

"I'll get you for that Hummel!" Blaine yelled as he gave chase,

"You wish! You'll never catch me Anderson!" Kurt yelled back over his shoulder,

"What on earth is going on?" David asked as he and Wes exited their dorm with their things and Jeff and Nick did the smae from their's,

"Hummel drop that sleeping bag!" Blaine yelled,

"Ummm I'm guessing it has something to do with a sleeping bag?" Wes answered.

"His own or Kurt's?" Jeff asked laughing,

"Not a chance Anderson! and you won't catch me so there's not a thing you can do about it!" Kurt yelled back

"I so will, and you will be punished Hummel!" Blaine shouted still chasing Kurt down the corridoor.

The others decided to follow them since they were both headed towards the entrance anyway, David quickly shut Kurt's dorm room door hoping that Kurt had his keys.

When they got outside Kurt's cell phone rang, causing Kurt to stop running,

"Got you!" Blaine yelled as he grabbed Kurt around the waste, laughing, The other boys were laughing at them as Kurt answered his cell phone,

"Hi Rachel!" he answered excitedly,

"Hey Kurtie, when will you guy's be here? We have your outfits ready, in my bedroom, we can't wait to see you all!" Rachel said back excitedly.

"We will be on our way shortly Rach and we can't wait to see you guys either, we'll see you in a couple of hours, bye Rach"

"Bye Kurtie"

Kurt ended the call, and then Blaine's voice was in his ear,

"Time to accept your punishment Hummel!"

"Not a chance Anderson" Kurt said nudging him with his butt to try and get free.

Watching from the sidelines Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and now trent were laughing at their antics, but stopped laughing when Kurt nudged Blaine with his backside.

"Is Kurt flirting with Blaine?" Wes asked quietly in shock,

"I think so" David replied, all of them still watching the scene in front of them.

Then Blaine stepped back and smacked Kurt's butt, "I told you I would catch you, and you should have just left your sleeping bag behind then you wouldn't be punished" Blaine grinned as Kurt giggled.

"And apparently the flirting is mutual" Trent said, laughing.

"Come on break it up you two, we have to get going" Wes shouted to them.

Some of the Warblers were already in their cars laughing at what was going on and waiting to set off.

"Sorry Wes, Kurt needed punishing, I told him not to bring his sleeping bag or I would smack his ass again and he didn't listen, so now that's done lets go" Blaine told him laughing.

They all went to their cars, Nick, Jeff, David, Wes and Trent to Nick's car, Blaine to his and Kurt to his car, Kurt was to set off first so that the other's could follow him, he put his arm out of his window and waved his hand to let them know he was ready to lead them to their destination. They all pulled off one by one, Kurt in front, Blaine directly behind him, Nick and party directly behind him and the others all following on behind them.

Just over two hours later they pulled up outside Rachel's house, Kurt got out of his car and knocked while the others got out of their respective cars and grabbed their things.

Rachel wripped the door open and sqeeled in delight at the sight of her best friend and the Warblers, she threw her arms around Kurt for a hug,

"Come in, come in, everyone's down stairs" She told Kurt as he went in and then she hugged each individual Warbler shocking them since they hadn't all met her and those that had, had only met her once, other than Blaine who had met her a few times before Kurt had transferred and Nick and Jeff who had seen her last week during the flirting rehearsals, she hugged them all and directed them as to where to put their things and then to where the basement was.

When everyone had assembled in the basement Rachel called the party to a start, and as she did Mercedes came forward and grabbed Kurt's arm,

"Come on you, we need to get changed we're performing first" and she dragged him to Rachel's room followed, by Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Tina.

"What are we performing?" Kurt asked, as the bedroom door closed behind them, Mercedes winked at him and then Santana approached him from Rachel's bathroom with his cheerios uniform,

"Oh my gosh why?" Kurt asked staring at his uniform,

"We're doing 4 minutes Babe, we're doing the original routine, with Santana and Brittany and for tonight Quinn and Tina are honorary cheerios, and have learnt the routine, so come on let's get ready we're up soon" Mercedes shooed him to the bathroom to get ready.

When they were ready Rachel announced them,

"Okay our first act is ready to perform, for all your viewing pleasure, I introduce, Kurt and Mercedes and The Cheerios" she applauded as they approached the basement stage, the music started and Mercedes started the song,

"Hey uhh come on Kurt Hummel take it"

Then Kurt took over,

"Come on girl  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll"

Mercedes -

"Well don't waste time  
Give me the sign  
Tell me how you wanna roll"

Kurt -

"I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both"

Mercedes -

"Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go  
Are you ready to go"

Kurt and Mercedes -

"If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and I'ma give you what you want"

Kurt -  
"Time is waiting"  
Mercedes -

"We only got 4 minutes to save the world"

Kurt -  
"No hesitating"

Mercedes -  
"Grab a boy  
Grab a girl"

Kurt -  
"Time is waiting"

Mercedes -  
"We only got 4 minutes to save the world"

Kurt -  
"No hesitating"

Kurt and Mercedes -  
"We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get `em all, hot  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get `em all hot  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock"

Kurt -  
"Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah"

Mercedes -  
"And you know I can tell that you like it  
And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey"

Kurt -  
"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah"

Mercedes -  
"But if I die tonight  
At least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me, how bout you?"

Mercedes and Kurt -  
"If you want it  
You come and you get it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and I'ma give you what you want"

Kurt -  
"Time is waiting"

Mercedes -  
"We only got 4 minutes to save the world"

Kurt -  
"No hesitating"

Mercedes -  
"Grab a boy  
Grab a girl"

Kurt -  
"Time is waiting"

Mercedes -  
"We only got 4 minutes to save the world"

Kurt -  
"No hesitating"

Mercedes and Kurt -  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get `em all hot  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get `em all hot  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

The Cheerios and honorary Cheerios danced around the Kurt and Mercedes throughout the whole performance with Kurt and Mercedes doing parts of the dance routine as well just like Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Wes and David and unknown to the other five boys Trent had seen them do in the video on youtube. All of the Warblers had been mesmorised the whole time seeing Kurt in a cheer leading uniform and and singing, he was amazing and the orignal five boys to see the video thought he looked so much hotter in the uniform in person than in the video. All the people in the room stood up clapping and cheering, Blaine had been mesmorised, and didn't do anything until his thoughts had been interrupted by the others clapping, thankfully Kurt hadn't seen his late reaction.

Kurt and the others went upstairs to change, in between performances Rachel played CD's to keep everyone entertained, the next few performances were taken by members of the New Directions and by members of the Warblers, after the third performance, Brittany and Tina approached Kurt,

"Kurt will you perform with us?" Tina asked him,

"Sure, what are we performing?" he asked

"Well lets go get changed and I'm sure if you don't figure it out from the clothes, we will tell you right Britt?" Tina stated,

"Yeah come on Dolphin" Brittany said grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him along with them to Rachel's room, making him laugh.

When they got there the girls took off their top clothes to reveal black leotards underneath with tights underneath them, they changed their shoes for black high heels and handed him a bag containing his outfit, he took in the sight of the two girls and didn't need to see his own outfit to know what they wanted to perform,

"Single Ladies" he screeched excitedly, before scrambling to get changed.

Rachel announced him and his girls and they were up on stage a few moments later, performing.

"Wow" David breathed,

"Uhuh" Wes, and Nick agreed,

"Wow, even better than the cheerleading outfit, how can he get away with looking so hot?" Jeff asked

"Ummm I dunno but I think Blaine might be thinking about putting a ring on it" Trent commented pointing at Blaine who had a look of pure shock mingled in with a huge grin on his face but couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt, for the entire performance.

The boys all sniggered, while Rachel walked over to them,

"Guy's Dirty Diana's next, if you take Blaine to get ready in my Dads' room I'll take care of "Diana" in my room" she told them quietly.

They nodded and smiled as she smiled back excitedly before walking away. When Kurt, Tina, and Brittany left the stage music started playing, Jeff grabbed him,

"Kurt?! Wow I love that outfit, you look super sexy" Jeff told him as he blushed, he looked away shyly and found Blaine watching the interaction with a strange look on his face that he couldn't at that moment decipher, he made his excuses and went to Rachel's room to change, while the other Warblers involved grabbed Blaine to go change into their outfits for Dirty Diana.

When Kurt was getting undressed he heard a knock on the door and Rachel's voice,

"Kurt can I come in?"

"Of course Rach" Kurt called back,

Rachel entered the room and told him it was time for the performance of Dirty Diana, and she got him the required outfit, she came back to him with his black heeled boots and a black PVC catsuit, he looked at it in shock,

"What? you have to look sexy and this was what, Santana, Brittany and I came up with, it came from your closet" Rachel told him,

"I know Rach, it's just I bought it for a halloween party a while ago and never actually wore it, I never expected to but hey "Diana" has to look sexy right" he said taking the catsuit and boots and getting changed into them,

"Right well Santana will be up to help you in a minute and to bring you down when it's time for you to be there okay?" Rachel asked, Kurt responded with a nod, as she left a few seconds later another knock sounded on the door.

"Come in San" Kurt called,

"Wow Hummel looking good" Santana told him, "ready to perform" she asked,

"Ready as I'll ever be" Kurt replied as she received a text message,

_"Hey their all set up and ready to go! Bring our boy down - Rach * x"_

"Right time to go "Diana" they're ready and waiting for you" she told him, leading him down to the basement, but not letting him in until the music had started, meaning Kurt didn't know "Michael" was Blaine.

Blaine: - Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .

You'll Never Make Me Stay  
So Take Your Weight Off Of Me  
I Know Your Every Move  
So Won't You Just Let Me Be  
I've Been Here Times Before  
But I Was Too Blind To See  
That You Seduce Every Man  
This Time You Won't Seduce Me  
She's Saying

Kurt started his part, making Blaine turn in surprise but he didn't let it affect his performance.

Kurt:- That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Please  
I Have The Stuff That You Want  
I Am The Thing That You Need

Blaine:- She Looked Me Deep In The Eyes  
She's Touchin' Me So To Start  
She Says

Kurt:- There's No Turnin' Back

Blaine:- She Trapped Me In Her Heart

Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana  
Let Me Be!

Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .

She Likes The Boys In The Band

At this Kurt started to flirt with Nick and Jeff as Blaine watched him and continued to sing.

She Knows When They Come To Town  
Every Musician's Fan After  
The Curtain Comes Down  
She Waits At Backstage  
Doors  
For Those Who Have Prestige  
Who Promise  
Fortune And Fame, A Life  
That's So Carefree

She's Saying

Kurt:- That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Want  
I'll Be Your Night Lovin' Thing  
I'll Be The Freak You Can Taunt  
And I Don't Care What You  
Say  
I Want To Go Too Far  
I'll Be Your Everything  
If You Make Me A Star

Blaine:- Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Diana!  
Diana!  
Dirty Diana!  
It's Dia . . .Aa . . .Aa . . .  
Come On!

She Said

At this Kurt started to give his attention to Blaine

Kurt:- I Have To Go Home  
'Cause I'm Real Tired You See  
But I Hate Sleepin' Alone  
Why Don't You Come With  
Me

Blaine:- I Said My Baby's At Home  
She's Probably Worried  
Tonight  
I Didn't Call On The Phone To  
Say That I'm Alright

Diana Walked Up To Me,

Kurt walked towards him swinging his hips

She Said

Kurt:- I'm All Yours  
Tonight

Blaine:- At That I Ran To The Phone  
Sayin' Baby I'm Alright  
I Said But Unlock The Door,  
Because I Forgot The Key,  
She Said

Kurt took the microphone from Blaine as he had practiced with Jeff and sang his next line before handing it back to Blaine

Kurt:- He's Not Coming  
Back  
Because He's Sleeping With  
Me

Blaine:- Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!...

As the song was nearing the end Kurt wrapped his leg around Blaine's waste and Blaine (who had been practicing this with Trent after contact from the girls about it) dipped Kurt and after his last line ended he was supposed to kiss the cheek of "Diana" but he couldn't help himself he lifted Kurt back up and kissed him full and passionately on his lips, he didn't release Kurt from his kiss or hold until he started to hear wolf whistles and cat calls.

When Blaine released him Kurt was blushing but Blaine wasn't sure if it was from the kiss (because he had responded) or because of the attention it had caused, he was going to ask him but Rachel approached him and told him that he and the Warblers were up next before walking away, the only trouble was while Rachel was talking Kurt had disappeared.

Blaine followed Rachel and touched her arm,

"Can I have a quick word Rachel?"

"Oh of course"

"Ummm the song the Warblers are singing I want to change it, this song didn't include Kurt anyway, but can I change it to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream, I'll inform the Warblers it'll be fine"

"Oh ummm sure, I'll have to see if I can find the music for it"

"It doesn't matter about music Rachel, we're an acapalla group remember?"

"Of course what an idiot, how could I forget that?" she laughed, "Go on off you go before the others are ready and don't know what's going on"

Blaine ran off to get changed and find the Warblers to explain the change,

"Guys, I changed the song for our performance, when I explain you'll understand why"

There was a murmuring of "Okay" and Blaine started to explain,

"I asked Rachel to change our song choice to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream, because, Nick, Jeff, David, Wes, you were right about Kurt, and I realised that tonight, this is the song we performed, in an impromtue performance the first time I ever met Kurt, and I want to try and make him remember it, before I try to take our relationship to a new level rather than friendship" Blaine explained in a rush.

"At Last!" most of the Warblers shouted out,

"Well let's go perform it then everyone ready?" Wes asked as everyone nodded and he lead them from the room, "Blaine, you have 2 minutes to change" he shouted back to him.

"By the way Blaine, We LOVE being RIGHT" Jeff told him teasingly patting his shoulder, before following the others out of the room and leaving Blaine to change clothes in record time.

"Okay now, I am proud to present Blaine Anderson and the Warblers performing Teenage Dream" Rachel announced, before leaving the stage, Blaine started to sing and he was looking straight at Kurt, he winked and as he sang the chorus

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream..." he kept pointing to, nodding at and winking at Kurt, Kurt wasn't sure what to make of it, but then Puck sideled up to him and whispered,

"Wow Kurt if it hadn't been obvious before from his behaviour and that kiss tonight, it is now, that boy has the hots for you, he's flirting with you like crazy"

"No he isn't and the kiss was part of the performance Puck"

"Like hell it was" Puck smirked backing away.

When the performance was over, Blaine walked straight over to Kurt, holding his hand out to him he asked,

"Come with me while I change?" Kurt nodded slowly and took his offered hand, he expected Blaine to let go when he had got up from the floor, but to his surprise he didn't he kept hold of his hand as he lead him to Rachel's dads' room, Blaine waited outside until all the Warblers had come out of the room before he went in taking Kurt with him,

"Kurt, I need to tell you something, that kiss earlier..." Kurt cut him off

"Was part of the performance it didn't mean anything I know Blaine you don't have to explain it to me" he said sadly and quietly,

"What?... No...no that's not what I was going to say, Kurt, I meant that kiss, I was supposed to kiss your cheek, but I couldn't help myself and got carried away, a-a-I I'm falling for you Kurt" Blaine finished before kissing him again.

When the two boys pulled out of the kiss for much needed air, Kurt smiled

"So you couldn't help yourself huh?" he asked coyly,

"Hmmm yeah, I wasn't supposed to kiss you like that, I was told to kiss "Diana" on the cheek, I didn't know that you were "Diana" until you started to sing and I saw you, you looked so hot in that catsuit, but Wes told me "Diana" was going to be a girl from the New Directions" Blaine told him,

Wes who had been coming into the room as the part about him was said, interrupted their conversation.

"No I didn't, my exact words were, the song is being done as a duet you will sing as Michael and someone FROM New Directions will being singing the words said by "Diana" I never said that someone was one of the girls" Wes stated,

"Okay so I assumed, it was one of the girls since I didn't think any of the guys would want to sing as a girl or be kissed albeit on the cheek by me, you lied to me" Blaine told him

"How did I lie?" Wes asked increduously,

"You said it would be one of the New Directions and it was Kurt" Blaine told him

Before Wes could start defending himself Kurt jumped in over the top of him,

"Technically Wes didn't lie Blaine, he said someone FROM the New Directions would be performing it with you"

"Yeah exactly Kurt, and you're a Warbler" Blaine interrupted

"Yes I am now but, I came to you guys FROM the New Directions, so I'm FROM the New Directions, so technically Wes didn't lie" Kurt explained,

"Oh putting it like that I guess I can see where you're coming from, sorry Wes, good job your here to put me on the right track" Blaine told Kurt and kissed him again, until it was interrupted by Wes clearing his throat behind them,

"Ummm guys, as nice as it is to see you with your act together, there are performances going on and I actually came to tell you Kurt that the New Directions need you for their next number" Wes told them,

"Oh right okay" Kurt said rushing off to see what was happening next and what he would be wearing, he found the boys waiting in the coridoor waiting to go into Rachel's dads' room to change,

"The girls are up in Rachel's room they said to send you there when you and Blaine were finished talking" Finn told him. Kurt thanked him and ran up to Rachel's room.

"Kurt you're just in time we have your clothes ready we're doing Don't Stop Believing and then you and I are doing Defying Gravity, so we will stay on stage when everyone else leaves the stage" Rachel informed him, Kurt quickly got changed into the clothes he wore when they performed the journey medley at regionals, the girls were wearing their dresses from the same performance, so Kurt suspected the guys would be wearing the same clothes as him, when he descended the stairs he found he had been right as they guys were aready stood around waiting for him and the girls.

The twelve ascended the stage and got into position, to perform the song exactly how they had at regionals, Rachel announced them,

"Gentlemen I give you the New Directions"

Then the performance started, Kurt found Blaine in the audience and their eyes locked and remained that way throughout the performance, when they had finished the Warblers applauded them loudly, and Blaine was the one clapping the loudest.

Blaine was waiting for Kurt to come off the stage so that he could give him a huge cuddle and tell him how good he was, but after everyone else had left the stage he noticed Kurt and Rachel were still up on the stage, he watched on as Finn's voice floated over a microphone from the side of the stage,

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the brilliant Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel"

When Rachel and Kurt started to sing Defying Gravity there was a sharp in take of breath heard right around the room as each and every Warbler sucked in a breath of surprise to hear Kurt singing the song alongside Rachel, and they were even more shocked when Kurt hit the high F right along with her (although Kurt hit it better) they all jumped up clapping and whooping when the song was over, and they all hugged and complimented them both, Blaine of course was extremely proud and couldn't wait to tell Kurt how proud he was.

"I can't believe my boyfriend just hit a high F while singing Defying Gravity" Blaine breathed while hugging Kurt,

"Boyfriend?" Kurt questioned coyly

"Oh ummm yeah, I forgot to ask, would you do me the honour of calling you my boyfriend?" Blaine asked shyly,

"I'd love that" Kurt replied earning him a smile from Blaine, then Puck voice shouted across the room,

"Hey Kurt, Blaine?! I hope you two didn't leave any stains on Rach's dads' bed while you were in there" he insinuated with a wink, as Rachel hit his arm and everyone else sniggered.

Kurt looked at Blaine as if for permission to make a snide comment back, Blaine nodded discreetly,

"No Puck we didn't" Puck "Aaaawed" and then Kurt continued "Well not many anyway, and not all on the bed, right Blaine?" he asked with a wink,

"Deifinately, I think they're mostly on the floor right? Oh no we were up against the drawers mainly" Blaine added with his own wink,

"That's right honey" Kurt winked again, everyone was watching the exchange like a tennis match, and then they looked at Puck and saw how shocked he was, Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing which caused the others to break out in laughter at the look on Puck's face caused by their friends antics, everyone but Puck had realised that Kurt and Blaine were joking and winding him up.

"Come on Puck, lets order the pizzas" Finn told him still laughing,

"Okay so 3 Margaretas, 3 Ham & Pineaple, 2 Pepparoni and 1 vegan yeah?!" Finn called, as he and Puck went for the phone and the menu for the phone number.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted back in reply, after they had placed the order Puck came back and told them that they had ordered the pizzas but rather than have them delivered he and Finn were going to collect them and then the two of them left.

While they were gone, Rachel asked if the others wanted to get changed and get comfortable in the living room and they could watch movies for the rest of the evening, by the time Finn and Puck returned everyone was ready in there pyjamas or in sweats and T-shirts.

"Well we got the pizzas they gave us some garlic bread and fries as well, we picked up some bottles of soda, and we went to the store and picked up some ice-cream and 6 cheesecakes thoguht everyone would like desert" Finn told them all as they came in. As the others sorted out the food and drinks Finn and Puck went to get changed, coming back Puck went through to the kitchen and grabbed 2 huge coolers.

"Beer anyone?" he asked the room and handed them out, before settling down and grabbing a paper plate and some pizza, garlic bread and fries, they all started eating while Rachel put a DVD in and they all sat and watched the movie together. When everyone had finished eating they settled down and watched more movies, Kurt noticed the couples all sat together, Rachel in Finn's lap, Jeff in Nick's lap and Tina in Mikes lap, Santana was sat holding pinkies with Brittany, and most of the others sat in groups but mingled groups of Warblers and New Directions, Kurt himself sat next to Blaine that was until he had gone to the bathroom and come back, and before he could take his place beside Blaine again Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him down into his lap with a yelp, wrapping his arms around him to hold him there, the yelp had caught everyones attention, they all looked and there was a collective "Aaaawwww!" heard from everyone in the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The following morning, Kurt woke up in his sleeping bag with Blaine behind him in his sleeping bag and his arms wrapped around him, he couldn't help the huge smile that graced his face, he felt so warm, loved, protected and accepted being in Blaine's arms since everyone was still asleep, Kurt lay where he was and started to replay the events of the previous night in his mind.

Blaine awoke to find himself cuddled up to his boyfriend's back with his arms wrapped around his body, he smiled happy to have Kurt as his boyfriend at last, then he felt the presence of two people standing over him, he looked up to see Nick and Jeff.

"Hey guys" Blaine said to them,

"Hey yourself, we are glad you got your act together and finally admitted how you feel to both yourself and Kurt" Nick said

"Yeah but you spoiled our fun!" Jeff whined "if you hadn't we were going to ask Kurt that question you said we couldn't ask"

"Jeff, shut up! Kurt might hear you" Blaine told him

"He's asleep, his eyes are closed" Jeff said seeing Kurt's eyes had been closed when he and Nick had walked over,

"So what question would that be?" Kurt asked suddenly,

"K-Kurt?" Jeff asked,

"Yeah I'm not asleep guys, just because my eyes are closed it doesn't mean I'm asleep, I suggest you remember that for future reference" Kurt stated

"Now what question didn't Blaine want you to ask me?" he asked once again,

"Well..." Jeff looked at Blaine and visibly gulped,

"Yes?" Kurt asked

"We told Blaine a few weeks ago after, we saw cheerio routine on youtube when he was still in denile about how he felt about you, that we..." he trailled off

"We who and what?" Kurt asked now,

"Nick and I that... if he wasn't interested in you we were and that we would ask you to have a three way relationship with us, so the three of us would be boyfriends, David and Wes agreed from watching the video seeing you in the cheerio uniform and everything that if they had batted for our team then they would ask you out as well, anyway Blaine said that we couldn't ask you, and since then, and don't think it's gone unnoticed Blaine because it hasn't, he has tried to make sure we were not alone with you" Jeff finally explained.

"What?!" Kurt exclaimed "Blaine why did you try to stop them being alone with me?"

"Out of all of that the only thing you got was that I tried to keep you guys from being alone?" Blaine asked increduously

"No I heard the other stuff too, and I will be speaking to Wes and David later, why wouldn't you let them ask me?" Kurt asked him

"I-I didn't want them to embarrass you" Blaine replied

"Actually Blaine you didn't want us trying to corrupt him, or that's what you said, because Kurt was too sweet, perfect and innocent" Nick put in for the first time.

"Oh yeah thanks Nick" Blaine told him sarcastically,

"Really? Well the choice should have been mine not Blaine's, and boys I would say no now obviously, but back then I may have said yes, I mean you are very good looking guys, although, Blaine is too so how about a four way relationship instead if he's interested?" Kurt said sounding serious to Blaine's ears but since he couldn't see his face he didn't see the wink he gave to the other two boys, that let them know he was joking,

"Hmmm yeah sounds good to me? How about you babe? You interested in involving Blaine in a four way?" Nick said going along with the joke,

"Oh yeah Blaine's hot baby" Jeff said

"No way guys, I'm not interested and Kurt I AM NOT sharing you with anyone!" Blaine said jealously wrapping his arms tighter around him,

Kurt and the other two boys burst out laughing at his reaction,

"It was a joke Blaine! But serves you right for trying to keep me from my friends all because they said they were interested in me for more than friendship when at the time you apparently didn't have any interest in me past friendship" Kurt told him,

"Oh I'll get you for that Hummel!" Blaine told him and started to tickle him, making him giggle and blush unconrollably.

Nick and Jeff laughed at the pair, their antics had woken the rest of the room up, and now they were being watched by Warblers and New Directions alike, who all started to laugh at them as well.

"Okay, okay, truce, truce!" Kurt laughed out

"Only if you tell me you love me and that Nick and Jeff's plan will never happen" Blaine told him tickling him still.

"Okay, okay, I love you, I love you" Kurt squealed

"and Nick and Jeff's Plan" Blaine prompted, tickling him,

"It will never happen" Kurt finished giggling

"Promise?" Blaine asked

"Yes, yes, I promise, I promise!" Kurt squealed out in between giggles

"Okay then" Blaine told him and stopped tickling him and pulled him into his embrace again.

"Well now everyone's awake what does everyone want to do today?" Rachel asked,

"Well I have a request" Kurt told her,

"Okay, what's your request?" she asked

"I have one more song I want to sing" he told her

"Okay, so you can sing your song and then what are we going to do?" Rachel asked the room full of people,

When no one answered Finn spoke up,

"Why don't we all get dressed and tidy up, then listen to Kurt's song and then play it by ear?" he suggested, and everyone nodded their agreement.

When everyone was dressed and the rooms were tidy, Kurt got up on the basement stage with his microphone in his hand,

"Well, this is for my friends from Dalton, who found something out at the last party we had together through a game of Never Have I Ever, and wasn't sure what to think or to believe, so this is for you" Kurt announced, and started to sing,

_"This was never the way I planned, not my intention I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on I'm curious for you caught my attention" _

When Kurt got to the chorus he jumped down off of the stage and grabbed Brittany twirling her around, he changed the word boyfriend in the chorus for boy friends to include all of his friends.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boy friends don't mind it,_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it" _

Kurt finished the song by kissing Brittany's cheek, making everyone laugh and cheer, as well as applauding his performance.

"Well now you know, and I hope none of you mind" Kurt told the room causing fits of laughter.

"Blaine doesn't mind as long as you don't kiss anymore girls and enjoy it!" Jeff shouted,

"Yeah you have to reserve your kisses for him now" Nick called out,

"Hmmm thanks guys but I think Kurt already knows all that, but I don't mind if he kisses his girls as long as it's only friendly and on the cheek, not the lips now those kisses I want Saved For Me" Blaine told them, Kurt walked over to him and kissed him passionately, while Blaine pulled him into his lap, causing whistles and cat calls, David and Wes being the loudest out of them all, Kurt pulled out of the kiss and looked at them,

"You two can be quiet because I know what you said about my cheerio performance, and uniform, and about if you batted for my team" he told them with a wink making them blush.

"Why what did they say?!" Puck shouted out,

"Hmmm that's between, me, them, Blaine and Niff" Kurt replied,

"Niff?" someone asked

"Nick and Jeff, I couldn't be bothered to say their full names so since they're together and like one entity I thought I would mix their names to make them one identity" Kurt explained,

"I like it!" Jeff said excitedly, dragging out the I in his sentence.

"Me too" Nick agreed hugging his boyfriend.

Everyone else in the room laughed at them, while Blaine took the opportunity to kiss his new boyfriend, before whispering in his ear,

"So if they're Niff because they are like one entity and need one identity, if we were like that what would our name be?" Blaine asked

"Hmmm let me think about it for a minute" Kurt told him a few seconds later Kurt squealed excitedly,

"I got it!"

"Got what?" Rachel asked,

"Oh never mind" Kurt told her then he turned to Blaine,

"We would... No...WILL be Klaine" he whispered with certainty,

"Klaine, Kurt and Blaine I like it, it's cute" Blaine told him, taking him into his embrace tightly, and kissing the top of his head.

"Right so what are we going to do now everyone?" Rachel asked

"Truth and Dare!" Puck shouted and everyone agreed,

"Whose going first?" Wes asked

"Thanks for volunteering Wes" Puck answered

"Oh dear" Wes mumbled wishing he hadn't opened his mouth.

"So Wes Truth or Dare?" Puck asked him

"Ummm D-da -Truth" Wes stuttered nervously

Puck smirked at Kurt,

"What exactly did you and your friend there say about Kurt and if you batted for his team?" he grinned

"Ummm well we agreed with Nick and Jeff when they said he looked smoking hot and seriously super sexy, and that we would be trying to date him, but Nick and Jeff said worse" Wes told him blushing with embarrassment.

Puck raised his eyebrow at Jeff and Nick who didn't look embarrassed at all, and they both knew that it would come up at some point.

Wes had to pick someone to go next, and while he was doing so the door bell rang, and Rachel went to answer the door, while her friends stayed downstairs in the basement.

"Burt?" she asked in surprise as she opened the door,

"Hi Rachel, I'm sorry to interrupt but it's important, can I have a quick word with you?" he asked

"Yes of course come in" she replied moving back to let her best friend's Dad, her boyfriend's Step-dad inside.

"What can I do for you?, Kurt and Finn are downstairs in the basement with the others if you want me to call them for you" she told him

"No, no don't do that just yet, it's bad enough I have to spoil their weekend as it is" he said sadly,

Rachel was now worried because she could see how worried and upset Burt was,

"Would you like to sit down Burt and tell me what it is you need from me?" and she indicated the sofa, Burt took a seat and Rachel joined him,

"Well I was wondering if you would mind hiding Kurt's car for a while in your garage obviously with your Dads' permission, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important" he said,

"Of course you wouldn't but why would you need to do that?" she asked him

"I had a call from the police department before I came here, David Karofsky has escaped from the jouvinile detention centre, and they have reason to believe from the way he was acting and talking before hand that he may be coming after Kurt and that he is in danger" Rachel's hands flew to her mouth at this point,

"Kurt's car is well known, and distinguishable I don't want him to see it, I don't want my son put in danger again" he finished sadly,

"Of course Burt I will open the garage and ask Finn to move it, don't worry about my Dads' they will understand when I explain it to them later" she told him,

"Can you call Finn to come up I want to explain to him" Burt asked,

"No need to call me" Finn's voice said from behind them,

"I was just coming to find out what was keeping you" he explained

"Finn can you sit down I need to talk to you" Burt asked him and Rachel rubbed his arm in reassurance, as Finn sat in the chair opposite them,

"What's wrong Burt?" he asked

"Finn, I had a call from the police department, David Karofsky has escaped from the jouvinile detention centre, and they believe that Kurt may be in danger, so we have to get him out of here and back to Dalton Rachel has agreed to hide his car in the garage here if you will put it in there for me, and I need you to take him back to Dalton and possibly leave him your car, I'll follow you, I'm not in my truck I borrowed a car from a friend, so I can bring you back, I'll tell Kurt and his friends what is going on when we get back there, and Rachel can you explain to everyone here when we have gone?" Burt explained,

"Of course" Rachel replied

"Right okay I'll get his car keys now" Finn told him heading back to the basement,

Kurt was having a fun time with all of his friends talking and laughing, they had paused their game of Truth and Dare until Rachel and now Finn came back, he had a sneaking suspition that the visitor had gone and they were now making out up stairs.

"Kurt, I need your car keys" Finn said coming donw the stairs to the basement,

"What? why?" Kurt asked,

"I can't explain right now just give me your keys" Finn told him holding his hand out for them,

"They're upstairs in my coat" Kurt told him, getting up to go get them,

"Don't get up I'l get them" Finn said, *If only I had known that when I was up there it would have saved him knowing there is something wrong*

Kurt followed anyway, walking out of the basement he saw Finn take his keys and walk out of the front door, then he saw Rachel sat with his Dad,

"Dad? what are you doing here?" Kurt asked throwing his arms around his Father's shoulders and giving him a hug,

"Hey Buddy, I wanted to see you before you go back to Dalton"

"But Dad I'm not going back until tomorrow and I was going to come and see you tomorrow before I went back" Kurt giggled.

"No Kurt you're going back today, you have to go back today" his Dad told him sternly,

"Dad?" Kurt questioned

"I'm sorry Kurt, Finn is going to drive you back and I'm going to follow you back I'll explain to you when we get to Dalton" Burt told him,

"No Dad explain it to me now" Kurt said with his arms crossed in his stubborn stance,

"Kurt please don't make me tell you now" Burt pleaded

"Dad tell me!" Kurt told him stubbornly

"Okay I guess I should tell you, Rachel I think I'll tell everyone at once so you don't need to, can you call everyone up here?" Burt relented

"Of course" she said getting up and pushing Kurt into the seat she had vacated, she walked down the stairs and then came back with a large group of people who Burt knew to be a mixture of New Directions and Warblers, when they had all gathered in the front room and Finn came back in, Burt stood up to address the room and indicated for Blaine to take his place next to Kurt whispering as to him as they passed each other

"He's going to need some comfort" Blaine nodded and wrapped his arm around Kurt,

"Well since you all need to know, I told Kurt this part already, he has to go back to Dalton and he has to go as soon as possible, what I haven't told him yet is why and I'm going to do that now, and tell all of you as well, I had a call from the police department, they have reason to believe you are in danger Kurt, David Karofsky escaped from the jouvinile detention centre, your car is far too easy to spot, so that is why you are going back with Finn he just hid your car in Rachel's Dads' garage"

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms as he broke down into tears, Blaine rubbed his back and whispered things to him to calm him, while the girls gasped and the guys started shouting things,

"What!"  
"That Scumbag!"

"How did he escape?!"

"I'll Kill Him!" Puck shouted

"Yeah!"

"Well if he get's near Kurt you can get in line behind me Puck!" Burt told him,

"And me because I'm next in line to Burt" Finn told him

"If he lays one finger on Kurt and there won't be anything left for any of you including you Burt" Blaine in a quiet but angry voice, a voice that nobody had ever heard him use before.

"Right I think we should get goin now" Burt said, "everyone get there things ready to go, and if anyone sees a car that seems to be following us for longer than necessary find a way to let everyone know" he finished sending them all flying for their things.

"Dad?" Kurt asked

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"Can I ride with Blaine instead? Now that we know what's going on there's no point in you and Finn wasting your day and gas driving all the way to Dalton just to drive all the way back" Kurt asked softly,

"Kurt I want to know you got there safe, I'm happy to drive there and back if it means you're safe, but if you want to ride with Blaine that's okay with me just let Finn know what you're doing" his Dad told him,

"Let me know what?" Finn asked once again coming from behind,

"I'm going to ride with Blaine so you don't have to take me back, I don't want you to waste your gas or your day, just for me" Kurt replied,

"Kurt you're my brother, you're worth wasting my day and my gas for, if I was actually wasting either which I wouldn't be, because you're my brother and I love you, if you wanna ride with Blaine that's fine by me, he can probably keep you calmer than I can, but I'll be following you anyway, because I wanna make sure you're safe little bro" Finn told him.

"Thank you Finn, I love you too, you're the best brother I could have asked for, and hey I actually did" Kurt laughed as he threw his arms around Finn to hug him, when he released him, Kurt went to find Blaine to tell him the new arrangements.

Blaine was more than happy with the new arrangements because it meant he had his boyfriend with him and he could keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't get up set again. He helped Kurt put his things in his car and then opened the passenger side door and helped Kurt inside, as he heard Puck's voice speaking to Finn,

"Yo Finn I thought Kurt was going to Dalton with you?"

"Change of plan he's riding with Blaine and I'm following in my car"

"Oh right, want some company?"

"Yeah sure man, get in!" Finn yelled back,

Burt was in his car watching everything that was going on, the Dalton boys were all in their cars and waiting to go, and the McKinley boys had also got in their cars some sharing with others to follow Kurt back and keep him safe, it just went to show how much everyone cared about his son and it made him proud, to see how his son was accepted and loved.

The party all honked their horns to the girls who were on the door step waving them off, they all waved back before pulling away one by one, Burt in the front followed by Blaine and Kurt, then various cars with Finn and Puck at the rear of the line of cars all heading for Dalton.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The journey went off without a hitch, no-one seemed to be following them, no cars were behind them for longer than necessary, so there was no reason to be suspicious of any of them .When the party arrived at Dalton, everyone went inside to the common room, Kurt was shocked to see the New Direction gus there he hadn't realised that they had followed as well.

"Mike, Sam, Artie I didn't know you guys came as well, I knew Puck was with Finn but..." he trailled off,

"Of course we came dude, you're our friend we want to protect you too" Sam said,

"Of course we did you're our bro Kurt and we care about you" Mike added

"Yeah, we couldn't let anything happen to you" Artie told him,

Kurt's eyes began to well up with tears of happiness, because he had never felt so accepted by them before, he felt two strong arms go around him and hug him close, he didn't know who it was until he heard their voice,

"Hey now, there's no need to get upset bro, we love you dude and you will always be one of us which means we will always protect you, and if me and Finn get our hands on Karofsky he won't ever be coming near you again, because he'll be dead okay?" Puck told him,

"Yeah thanks Puck, I love you guys too" Kurt sniffed,

"Right I'm gonna release you now cause I don't like the look your boyfriend is giving me, it's a murderous look, if looks could kill I'd be dead right now" they laughed and Kurt turned to see Blaine right behind him,

"Don't worry Puck, I won't kill you as long as it's just a hug" Blaine winked with a smile making Kurt laugh which is what he had intended.

"Right guy's now that we have Kurt back here and he's safe, I'm going to head back, are you guy's staying for a while or are you coming back with me?" Burt asked them, Mike looked at the other guys and then answered,

"I think we're going to stay for a while"

"Ummm Kurt do you want to borrow my car? I can leave it here for you" Finn asked holding out his keys to Kurt,

"That's really sweet big brother, but if I take your car how are you and Puck going to get back, and how will you get to school?" Kurt asked him,

"They can ride back with us" Mike said,

"And I can give Finn a ride to school not a problem bro" Puck added,

"Thanks guys, but I don't think I'll be going anywhere until they catch him and put him back in jouvinile detention, sorry Dad but if they don't have him by next weekend I won't be coming home, I wouldn't feel safe, so I won't be needing it, once he's been caught though would you come get me so I can get my car?" Kurt asked,

"Of course I will, so I guess we're staying for a while as well, if that's okay Puck?" Finn replied,

"Course" Puck answered

"Don't worry about it kiddo I wouldn't want you coming home while he's on the lose anyway, I want you to be safe and above all else to feel safe" Burt told him and gave him a hug to say goodbye,

"I'll walk you out Mr Hummel" Wes told him politely,

"Thanks Kid and it's Burt" the older man said clapping him on the back as he followed him out of the room.

Jeff sidled over to the New Direction boys, "Ummm guys?"

"Yeah?" Mike answered,

"Do you guys know where we can get a picture of this Karofsky guy?" Jeff asked them,

"Yeah I have one on my cell phone it's a group shot of the football squad, he's in it, I can zoom in on him and copy him cutting everyone else out and send it to you" Sam told him,

"Yeah that would be great, thanks, that way we know who to look out for, it's easier to protect Kurt if we know who we're dealing with" Jeff replied

A few seconds later Jeff's cell phone beeped indicating a message, he opened it to see a picture of a guy in a football uniform like the one he had seen Kurt wearing online, with his helmet in his hand, the guy was big, but Jeff knew if he saw him he would get angry and he could take him down if he lost his temper completely which he would with this guy after everything he put his friend through.

"Thanks Sam" he told him after seeing the picture, Puck decided to lighten the mood by asking,

"So what was it Kurt called you guys... Niff that was it... Niff what did you say about Kurt in his cheerio uniform other than he was smoking hot and super sexy?" he asked carrying on the earlier conversation,

"Oh we told Blaine if he wasn't interested in Kurt he was crazy and that we were and we would ask him to have a three way relationship with us" Jeff answered unashamedly, everyone laughed,

"Oh right, well you guy's were right any gay guy would be crazy to turn our Kurt down and I agree with Wevid, if I bat for your team i'd totally tap Hummel's ass, I think any of us would?" Puck said looking around at all the guys in the room who all nodded,

"Wevid?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, it was easier than saying Wes and David" Puck told him and everyone laughed again,

"Oh right, Wevid I like it, if only they were gay and a couple it would work out great as a couple name" Kurt said laughing, while Wes and David looked at them and at each other,

"We are best friends, and we're close so why not use it as a best friend name?" Wes asked and David agreed,

"Works for me Wevid" Puck answered "It's what you are to me now anyways"

"Yeah okay" everyone agreed, shortly after that the New Direction guys decided to leave, but they all gave Kurt a hug and told him to stay safe, and then they left, Kurt wanted to walk them out to their cars but they wouldn't let him, for his own safety even though they thought he would have been safe going to the car park, they didn't want him going outside when he really didn't need to.

What none of them realised was that it was a good job they had insisted Kurt stay inside, because unbeknowned to them Karofsky was hiding in the car park, he hadn't followed them he was already there, because he was in contact with some of his old school friends and they had overheard the mention of Kurt's new school and had told him that Kurt was now at Dalton, he had stolen a car when he broke out of jouvy, and had been by Kurt's house and by the houses of his friends, and hadn't seen Kurt at any of them so he had gone to Dalton to wait.

Kurt was starting to get restless so he went for a walk in the coridoors of Dalton, he'd promised his friends and Blaine that he would stay inside the building, but he needed to go alone because he wanted to clear his head and he couldn't do that if someone was with him, so they had allowed him to go but on a time limit, he only had 20 minutes and then he had to go to the back to the common room and if he wasn't back then they would come looking for him.

So there he was walking through the coridoors when he passed through the main hall where the entrance was, from there he headed for his dorm room to grab his book, if he had to go back to the common room at least he'd have his book to read, what he didn't realise was he was being followed from there, he sent a quick text to Blaine telling him about collecting his book, and carried on walking to his dorm room, when he got to there and opened the door, he was pushed inside and the door was closed behind him.

"What the He..." Kurt trailled off when he saw who had pushed him inside,

"Karofsky?" he breathed out,

"Yeah it's me" Karofsky answered and pulled Kurt up off of the floor and pulling him close,

"I missed you, and I realised something, I love you Kurt and I decided I had to show you how much" he said to the terrified boy, as he pulled him up against his body so that Kurt could feel his erection poking against him,

"Oh my god no!" Kurt yelped as Karofsky threw him down on his bed and pinned him down with his body, forcing his lips to Kurt's, in a rough kiss.

Back in the common room Blaine was starting to worry,

"Where is he? he should be back by now, he text ages ago to say he was collecting a book from his room"

"Do you want to go look for him?" Nick asked

"Yeah I do" Blaine replied

"Come on then let's go" Jeff said.

Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and Trent all got up to go searching for Kurt,

"Since the last place he said he was heading to was his dorm why don't we try there first?" Trent asked

"Good idea" Wes answered and they all headed that way, when they got outside Kurt's dorm they saw his keys in the lock on the outside, and then suddenly they heard a scream.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled and Kicked the door open rushing in finding his boyfriend being pinned to his bed by some guy he didn't recognise, but Jeff did.

"You! Get away from Kurt you scumbag!" Jeff shouted and launched himself at the guy who was on top of Kurt, Jeff dragged him off of Kurt and started punching him pinning him to the floor a smashing his head against Kurt's desk, knocking him out.

Kurt was crying and Blaine went straight to him sitting down on his bed and pulling Kurt to him, an dholding him trying to soothe him,

"It's K-K-Ka-" he stuttered,

"Karofsky" Jeff finished for him on a growl,

"What?!" the others all shouted,

"Call the police and tell them they'll need an ambulance the scumbag's out cold" Jeff told them,

"Did he hurt you Babe?" Blaine asked Kurt who was shaking like mad,

"No, but he..he..." Kurt tried to say through the tears,

"He what babe? It's okay you can tell me"

"He told me he missed me, a-a-and loved me and wanted to show me how much, he pulled me against him and I could feel him, ot against me poking me, then he pushed me onto the bed and pinned me down h-h-he k-k-kissed me again, and when he stopped he sat up on me trying to-to undo my zipper, I screamed and you came in, if you hadn't come in..." he trailled off fresh tears cascading down his cheeks, Blaine didn't even want to think about what Kurt was trying to say would have happened if they hadn't heard him scream and gone in. Blaine held Kurt tight as he cried and he heard someone call the police and ask for an ambulance as well, he heard them ask the police what they could do to make sure Karofsky couldn't get away if he came round before they got there, he heard Jeff growl,

"I'll sit on him until they get here and if he comes round I'll knock him out again, I don't care how many times I have to knock him out"

"They said they're on their way and shouldn't be long someone has to go outside and bring them in" Trent's voice said,

"I'll go meet them, I can hear their sirens so they're close" Trent added before rushing off, returning a few minutes later with the police and the paramedics, luckily Karofsky hadn't come round once, because Jeff was angry, and Blaine knew he had meant what he said, once the paramedics had took Karofsky from the room and some of the police officers had gone with them, the other police officers took statements from the seven boys, Kurt's being the hardest statement to take and listen to, once they had everything they needed the police left them to it and called the school's headmaster to tell him what had occured at the school, while Blaine took Kurt's cell phone and called Burt, he answered on the first ring.

_"Hey Kiddo, wasn't expecting to hear from you"_

_"Hi Mr Hummel it's Blaine"_

_"Hi Blaine it's Burt and what's happened?"_

_"Ummm the police are here, Karofsky showed up"_

_"Oh My God, Where's Kurt is he okay?"_

_"Kurt's here with me, he's really shaken up though"_

_"I'm on my way and thanks for calling me kid"_

_"That's okay, we're in Kurt's dorm room, someone will meet you at the entrance" _Blaine told him before ending the call,

Wes and David nodded at him and left the room, he knew they were going to disperse any on lookers and to meet Burt at the entrance, he felt so lucky that he and Kurt have friends like the two boys who had just left the room and the three boys remaining in the room.

"Nick, Jeff, Trent?" Blaine asked

"Yeah?" the three boys responded

"Thank you for everything you did tonight, and Jeff how did you know that, that was Karofsky?" Blaine asked.

"Because I asked the guys earlier if they knew where I could get a picture of him, just in case, and Sam said he had a group shot of the football squad on his cell, and he copied the picture zooming in on the scumbag and sent me the close up of him, it's still on my cell phone" Jeff replied,

"Thanks Jeff, I guess I should thank Sam as well since we wouldn't have known it was him, if it wasn't for that picture" Blaine said, Kurt had cried himself to sleep by this point in Blaine's arms.

When Burt arrived along with Carol, Finn and Puck, Kurt woke up and burst into tears again, Blaine and the other boys explained everything thst had happened because Kurt was too distraught, when they finished telling the story Burt who had taken Kurt into his arms looked at them all gratefully,

Carol was the one to speak though, "thank you boys so much this is the second time you have saved our son and we are so grateful to you all" she said tearfully,

"Yeah thanks dudes especially you Jeff dude" Finn said clapping him on the back, "thanks for making sure he couldn't get away before the police got here"

"Yeah, dude you're small but you must really pack a punch to have knocked that scumbag out, I mean he's like three times your size" Puck added

"I did what I had to, to protect my friend, Kurt means a lot to us, especially Blaine and we couldn't let him continue to hurt Kurt like that, I'm just glad we got he when we didand heard Kurt scream, because if we hadn't and Blaine hadn't kicked the door open, it could have been a whole lot worse" Jeff replied.

After a couple of hours of talking and Kurt being comforted by his Dad, Carol, Finn, Puck and Blaine and lots of phonecalls to different members of the New Directions, in which they had been told of Karofsky's re-capture, Kurt's family and friend, decided to leave and ket them have some time alone, Kurt had calmed down and had wanted to stay at Dalton, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Trent had gone to their own dorms and Blaine and Kurt were left alone.

Kurt snuggled in to Blaine's chest and whispered in a barely audible tone,

"I can't sleep in here"

"It's okay you don't have to, come on you can stay in my dorm with me just like the very first night you ever stayed here" Blaine told him and taking his hand he lead him from his dorm through to his own.

Blaine lent him some clothes to sleep in and while he changed, Blaine went to the bathroom and changed, coming back in to his dorm he saw Kurt stood there changed but looking so lost, it tore at his heart, he took Kurt's hand and lead him to his bed, he pulled back the covers and encouraged him to get comfortable, then he got in beside him and took him in his arms, holding him close against his chest, he kissed him on the top of his head.

"I love you Kurt" he told him,

"I love you too Blaine, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" Kurt answered,

"Oh babe you're never going to lose me, you're stuck with me" Blaine told him, and continued to hold him until they both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The following day Kurt woke up wrapped in Blaine's arms and to a lot of text messages from friends from both McKinley and Dalton, he didn't bother to read them, he just slipped out of Blaine's arms and went to get showered and dressed, he had dreamt last night of what had happened with Karofsky not just what had happened that night but the messages and threats from before he transferred and Kurt felt dirty he had to wash him off.

Blaine woke up and Kurt wasn't in his arms anymore, he called out for him and looked around his dorm room but he wasn't there, so he went to Kurt dorm room and knocked on his door, but there was no answer, as he knocked again Wes came out of the dorm room he shared with David,

"Hey you looking for Kurt?" he asked,

"Yeah" Blaine replied,

"I saw him go into the bathroom as I came back from the common room, how is he doing after last night?" Wes asked

"Ummm I don't know, he was terrified to sleep in his dorm last night, so he stayed with me, but when I woke up he was gone, now I know where he went" Blaine answered.

As Blaine and Wes were stood talking Trent came to them,

"Hey guys I'm sorry to interrupt, I have a message from the Principal he wants to see everyone involved last night, he says it's okay if Kurt doesn't want to come he'll understand but he wants to see the rest of us, and now" he told them,

"Oh ummm yeah I'll just get dressed" Blaine told him and excused himself,

"I'll tell David, if you want to inform Nick and Jeff?" Wes started,

"I already told them they were in the common room" Trent told him,

"Oh okay then, well I'll just get David then" Wes replied,

"Okay well I'll meet you all in the common room and we can all go together" Trent told him,

"Yeah see you in 5 minutes" Wes returned as Blaine exited his dorm fully dressed,

"Ready" he stated,

"Okay well we'll meet you guys in the common room then, Blaine do you want me to let Kurt know where you are if I see him come back from the bathroom?" Wes asked,

"No it's okay I wrote him a note and I'm going to push it under his door" Blaine said and did just that, before turning and walking with Trent to the common room.

Ten minutes later Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Trent found them selves in the Principal's office, explaining about what had happened the previous night.

Kurt left the bathroom after showering but he still felt dirty, he could still feel Karofsky's hands on his body, and his mouth on his, and he could still smell him on his skin, no matter how much he washed and scrubbed at himself he couldn't wash him off, Kurt walked into his dorm room and found a note from Blaine,

_**Kurt,**_

_**Myself and the other's have been called to the Principal's office, we didn't think you would be up to talking about last night and he said it was okay if you didn't want to go, so I'll see you as soon as we get back, I love you**_

_**Love Blaine xxxx**_

Kurt read the note and was glad he hadn't had to go with his friends to explain about last night, but he still felt dirty, he didn't think he would ever feel clean again and he hated being in this room he could see everything that had happened last night like he was reliving it, he sat at his desk and wrote a letter, then he sent two text messages.

Blaine and the other five boys were still explaining things to their Principal when Blaine's cellphone alerted him to a text message, he looked at their Principal who okayed him to check it, but as he took his cell phone out it started to ring, looking to his Principal again,

"Answer it Blaine it's okay"

"Hello?"

"Blaine Dude?"

"Finn?"

"Yeah dude, do you know what's going on with Kurt? I received a really weird text from him man I'm worried, me and Puck are just leaving to come to Dalton"

"What did the message say Finn?"

"Ummm... I'll forward it to you man"

"Okay see you soon Finn, and don't forget to forward that message to me"

"I won't dude see you soon bye"

"Bye"

Blaine ended the call, and waited for the message to come through while checking his own message which was from Kurt.

_"Blaine, I'm sorry for everything, I love you I really do, but I'm not good enough for you, I never was and I never will be, I know that. I love you so much, please forgive me, and tell the other's I love them too and that I'm so sorry, and can you make sure Finn gets the letter for Dad and Mom and that he gives it to them thank you, I love you - Love Kurt xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Finn's message came through and Blaine was already fearing the worst, when he read it.

_"Finn, you are the best brother I could have ever asked for and since I did ask for you to be my brother I guess I got what I wanted, I'm sorry we didn't always get on, I love you brother, tell the N.D.'s I love them and that I'm sorry, I'm sorry to you too, please make sure Dad and Mom get my letter. - Love Kurt xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

"Oh my god I have to find Kurt, he sent messages to myself and his brother they sound like suicide messages Sir" Blaine told his Principal,

"Go we'll be right behind you" he said,

Blaine ran from the room with the Principal and the other five boys hot on his heels, he ran to Kurt's dorm he knocked but there was no answer, he tried the door but it was locked,

"Sir permission to kick the door in?" Blaine asked worriedly,

"Of course granted, just do it" his Principal answered, and with one swift kick the door flew open.

"Kurt!" six boys shouted as they all ran into his room,

Kurt was sat on the floor between his bed and desk with a pair of scissors against his wrist,

"Why can't I do this? I need to do it, but I just can't, why?" Kurt asked through his tears,

"Oh Kurt, you don't need to do this, please don't do this" Blaine pleaded kneeling down beside him and taking the scissors from his hand, he handed them behind him, not knowing who took them, because his focus was on Kurt and as soon as they were taken from him he pulled a crying Kurt to him.

David passed the scissors to their Principal who put them in his pocket, watching the scene in front of him unfold,

"Kurt don't ever feel like you need to do things like this, I love you and I couldn't survive it if anything happened to you" Blaine told him not bothering to hold back his own tears,

"Blaine I'm so sorry, I just feel so dirty and I can't wash him off he's still on me, why can't I get him off me?" Kurt cried

"He isn't on you sweetheart, he's not, and the feeling that he is will go away, I promise, I promise you won't always feel dirty, hold on to me and hopefully the feeling of him will be replaced with feeling me instead, I love you so much, please don't try and leave me" Blaine said through his tears, holding Kurt close and tight.

"Blaine?" Jeff asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to text Finn and tell him what's going on?" he asked his friend

"Ummm yeah please, he and Puck are on their way here" Blaine answered

"Okay"

_"Finn, it's Jeff (part of Niff lol) Kurt's really upset, he was trying to do something silly, but we got to him in time and stopped him before he could hurt himself, Blaine's comforting him now, he's okay other than being upset, I can't explain much through text let me know when you get here and I'll come down and meet you and explain - Jeff : ("_

_"Hi Jeff, (part of Niff) we'll be there soon we're kinda speeding, is Blaine still with him? I don't want him to be alone, I love my brother and I hate that so much has happened to him and no-one could do anything to stop it from happening, he needs people who care about him right now, I'm glad he has you guys we'll be there in 20 minutes give him a hug for me or ask Blaine to and tell him I love him - Finn"_

"Kurt? Finn says he loves you and he and Puck will be here very soon, and Blaine he says to give Kurt a hug for him" Jeff relayed to his two friends sat on the floor wrapped in each others arms,

"Thank you" they both said at the same time, then Blaine released his hold on Kurt only to pull him straight back into another hug,

"This hug's from Finn" he said releasing him again and then for the second time taking him straight back into his arms, "and this ones from me again" he said not letting go but holding him tighter and closer, making the other people in the room giggle and producing a small giggle and smile from Kurt.

The Principal cleared his throat,

"Blaine how would you feel about an extra desk and bed being moved into your dorm, and having a room mate?"

"Sir?" Blaine asked confused releasing Kurt to look at him quickly,

"I think we need to get Kurt out of this room, how would you feel about him being your room mate, I think he needs you right now?" his Principal asked him with a smile,

"Yes Sir, I don't mind at all" Blaine said hugging Kurt close again,

"Good, and don't worry Kurt it won't be this bed or desk" The Principal explained pointing to the objects.

Kurt bit back a sob as he looked up at the man, "Thank you Sir" he told him,

"You're welcome" the Principal said coming forward and patting him on the shoulder as Blaine kissed the boys hair.

Jeff received a text from Finn saying that he and Puck were outside so he and Nick went to find the two boys in the parking lot.

"Niff!" Finn shouted when he saw them, making the two boys laugh as they heard him and walked over to him and Puck,

"Hey guys" Nick and Jeff said together,

"Hey" Finn and Puck said together,

"How's Kurt? Where is he?" Finn asked,

"He's upset, crying and exhausted, he's in his dorm room with Blaine, Trent, Wes and David, oh and the Principal, but he won't be in there much longer, the Principal is having him moved into Blaine's dorm with him, because he can't handle being in his own dorm after what happened in there last night" Jeff explained,

"So what happened today? What was the text about?" Puck asked,

"Well Blaine suspected the worst when he read a message he got from Kurt and your message Finn, so he ran to Kurt's dorm from the Principals office and we all including our Principal followed him running as well, when we got to Kurt's dorm, Blaine knocked but there was no answer so he tried the door but it was locked, so he asked for permission to kick the door in, which he was given straight away, so he kicked the door in, we went in and Kurt was sat on the floor between his desk and his bed with a pair of scissors in his hand against his wrist, he asked why he couldn't do it, that he needed to but couldn't, Blaine took the scissors from him, David took the scissors from Blaine and then handed them to our Principal who put them in his pocket and Blaine took Kurt in his arms and started to comfort him" Nick explained and then Jeff took over again,

"Kurt said he felt dirty and that he couldn't get HIM off him, that HE was still on him, he was crying so hard you could see him shaking, Blaine started to reassure him and is still reassuring him, Blaine did manage to get a small giggle and smile out of him though, because I told him about you asking for him to give Kurt a hug from you, so Blaine released his hold on Kurt and then re-embraced him with a hug saying it was from you, and then he released and re-embraced him again and told him the hug was from him again" he chuckled as did Nick and the two worried boys from McKinley.

"Can we go see Kurt now?" Finn asked,

"Of course, come on we'll take you guys up, do you want to ring your Mom and Burt first?" Nick asked,

"I'll check on Kurt first then I can tell them I've seen him" Finn answered.

Nick and Jeff took Finn and Puck up to Kurt's dorm room and everyone was exactly as they had left them, when the Principal saw them he shook hands with the two McKinley boys and then bid farewell to them all to arrange for a bed and desk to be brought to Blaine's room for Kurt that same day.

"Kurt?" Finn asked softly,

"Oh Finn? Puck?" Kurt asked looking up

"I'm so so sorry for worrying you guys" he said breaking down in tears again,

"Hey, hey, it's okay, we know you didn't mean it, I love you dude you're my brother and whatever you say to me is okay, I will always forgive you when you need to be forgiven but on this occasion you don't, you don't have anything to be sorry for, you were upset and hurting you still are but now you're not alone now Blaine's with you and he won't let anything happen to you, and neither will I" Finn told him,

"I won't either, bro" Puck said

"And neither will we" Trent said and the other Warblers nodded in agreement,

"Thank you, thank you all" Kurt told them, and breaking away from Blaine he hugged Finn and then Puck, he also hugged each of the other five boys and then asked in a shy voice,

"Group hug?"

"Absolutely!" everyone shouted and piled around him hugging him and each other, when the hug ended, Finn said he had to ring his Mom and Burt to let them know where he was.

Finn made his call and explained to Burt and his Mom where he was and what had happened and that Kurt was okay now so they didn't have to worry or drive out to Dalton and that Kurt was moving dorms so that he felt safer, Burt and his Mom agreed not to drive out there as long as Kurt was okay, and he reassured them that Kurt was fine and would have him call them later, and they accepted that. Finn went back to the group who were now sat in Blaine's dorm room and spoke to Kurt.

"Kurt I told Mom and Burt that you would call them later"

"Oh ummm maybe I should just call them now and let them know I'm okay they'll only worry until I do, at least Dad will" Kurt said standing up,

"Mom will too trust me" Finn said and Kurt nodded, dragging Finn out with him while he made the call.

The call went through and his Dad answered on the second ring,

"Hello?" Burt's voice answered,

"Hey, is...is Carol there too?"

"Yeah she's here bud"

"C-can you put me on speaker phone please Dad?"

"Yeah sure bud" there was some beeping as Burt put the phone on speaker,

"We're here bud"

"Hi sweetie are you okay?" Carol's voice asked

"Hey Dad, Hey Mom" Kurt said looking at Finn with a worried expression because he wasn't sure how he would take him calling Carol Mom, but he needn't have worried because Finn was beaming.

"I'm okay now I'm sorry for worrying you guys"

Burt and Carol were both shocked and happy that Kurt had called her Mom and Carol got choked up as she answered him

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to apologise as long as you are alright now that's all that matters to us"

"Thanks Mom, Dad?"

"Yeah bud I agree with Car... your Mom" he said proudly

"Thanks Dad, I love you, I love you Mom"

"I love you too bud"

"I love you too sweetie"

"I'm going to go now, I just wanted to talk to you both now rather than later so that you didn't worry anymore"

"Okay sweetie we'll talk to you later"

"Yeah okay bye bud"

"Bye Dad, Bye Mom" Kurt said before ending the call.

Kurt turned to Finn "Do you mind that I called you're Mom, Mom?"

"No of course not dude, I'm really happy, and I'm sure Mom is too" Finn replied,

"Finn I realised something today, Carol's not my Step-Mom she's my Mom and you're not my Step-Brother you're my Brother, you guys are my family and I love you, Carol has always treat me like I was her own, and what you said today made me realise that you treat me like a real brother" Kurt told him,

"I'm proud to be your brother Kurt, you're an amazing friend and brother I don't know what I would do with out you, is it okay if I call Burt Dad? because I've wanted to for a while but I didn't want to upset you" Finn explained

"Finn I would love it if you called Dad, Dad" Kurt beamed at him, and they went back into Blaine's dorm together to spend a bit more time together before Finn and Puck had to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When Finn and Puck left, everyone walked them to Puck's truck (he wouldn't let Finn drive because he was so upset and worried), they watched them drive away waving until neither the boys in the car or the boys in the school grounds could see each other anymore, they all started to wander back into the school building, unknown to Kurt Blaine had, had a silent conversation with the other boys letting them know he thought he and Kurt needed some time alone, and so when they went back inside, Wes and David said they were going back to their dorm and Jeff and Nick said the same, and invited Trent to go with them, so Kurt and Blaine went back to Blaine's dorm which was now his and Kurt's dorm, the thought brought a small smile to his face, as he opened the door letting himself and Kurt inside, as soon as Blaine closed the dorm room door two other dorm room door's re-opened and Nick, Jeff and Trent came out of one and went into the other which was David and Wes' dorm, they had all agreed via text they would meet in there once Blaine and Kurt had gone inside, because that way Kurt wouldn't know that it had been set up for them to leave.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly as he sat on the bed that had been moved into Blaine's dorm especially for him.

"Yes?" Blaine replied,

"I-I'm sorry about today" Kurt started and was interrupted as Blaine sat down next to him and grabbed his hands (he had been wringing his hands together nervously).

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you never have to apologise for any of this, it is NOT your FAULT" Blaine told him kissing his forehead.

"But what I did today, or almost did I guess, I mean it was cowardly, I never thought I would be a coward" Kurt told him sadly.

"Oh Kurt you're not a coward you shouldn't have been alone at a time like this, we should have arranged for someone to stay with you while we were all with the Principal, YOU ARE NOT A COWARD, Kurt, anyone would have done what you did today being in your position, but from now on I will be with you, and if I cannot be with you then Niff, Wevid or Trent will be or at least part of Niff or Wevid" he laughed, and Kurt giggled.

"Okay, well if I'm not allowed to apologise.."

"Your not" Blaine interrupted,

"I know, but can I at least say thank you?" Kurt asked,

"Thank you, thank you for what?" Blaine asked confused.

"Thank you for finding me, thank you for helping me, thank you for being here for me, thank you for understanding, thank you for saying you will make sure I'm not alone anymore, thank you for letting me share your dorm and thank you for just being you" Kurt listed and added emphasis on the last you.

"Oh Kurt, you can thank me for those things, but you don't have to, and as for thanking me for helping you and being understanding and being there for you, always I will always be those things for you, I will always, always be here for you, just promise me one thing?" Blaine asked him,

"Of course" Kurt replied,

"If you ever, ever feel like you did today, when you had those...those... scissors against...against your wrist, if you ever feel that way again, I want you to come to me or call me or even text me so that I can come and be there for you, because...because I can't...can't lose you Kurt I just can't" Blaine said trying to get passed the lump in his throat as he said words he hated having to say, he hated having to go over the way Kurt was when he found him, it hurt too much.

"I promise Blaine, I promise" Kurt told him leaning on his shoulder to cuddle into him,

"I love you Kurt, so please, please come to me sweetheart if you ever feel upset or scared or anything just come to me and tell me sweetheart" Blaine told him,

"I will I promise, and Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too" Kurt said planting a small kiss to his lips.

The two boys laid down on Kurt's bed and cuddled for a while before, Blaine received a text making him move, to retrieve his cell phone.

_"Hey Blaine, we're all in Wes and David's dorm, (we as in me, Nick and Trent) we didn't want to come to your dorm and disturb you guys, so we agreed one of us would text you, we argued about it then tossed a coin and I won, so how's Kurt doing? - Jeff"_

Blaine replied quickly,

_"Hey Jeff, Kurt's still doing okay, we've talked and I promised Kurt that he won't be left alone anymore, I told him if I can't be with him one or more of you guys will be with him, I hope that's okay? and I hope we don't all have to be away from him at once, but then I'm sure we can arrange something with one or more of the other Warblers, I'm going to see what Kurt wants to do but if he agrees do you guys want to watch a m ovie or something? - Blaine : )"_

Blaine got a reply quite quickly.

_"We talked and if Kurt wants to so do we :D, let us know, and we're glad Kurt is doing okay, give him a hug from all of us - Jeff :D"_

Blaine laughed at Jeff's use off emoticons, and was glad his friends cared so much about his new boyfriend who of course was their friend long before Blaine had got it together and realised only a few days ago that he was indeed in love with Kurt and finally asked him to be his boyfriend, he then turned to Kurt who was looking at him expectantly.

"It was Jeff, the guy's all wanted to check on you, I told him you were doing okay, I was thinking would you like to get them all together and we can watch a movie? Your choice of movie of course" Blaine told him,

"I would love to, and you know what movie I'm going to choose right?" Kurt replied, and Blaine smiled.

"Moulin Rouge" they both said together and laughed,

"Can I text the boys?" Kurt asked

"Of course you can" Blaine told him so Kurt grabbed his own cell phone and sent a multi-text to Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Trent.

_"Wevid, Niff & Trent (we need to find you someone to link your name with and who can join our little group Trent) Movie Common Room NOW! Oh and we all might have to go out for snacks, but we're going out together to get them NO ARGUEMENTS! LOVE YOU ALL XXXXX - Kurt x :D"_

_"LOVE YOU TOO! and we will be there, what movie? - Jeff :D x"_

Kurt laughed at Jeff's reply and immediately text back as another text came through,

_"Moulin Rouge my absolute favourite movie! - Kurt x :D"_

_"Thanks Kurt, I'm not sure I know of anyone at the moment, but you will be the first to know when I find someone, that you can link my name with, love you too Kurt, you're one of my best friends and I don't want to ever lose your friendship, you have been so nice to me ever since we met and you included me bringing me into "our" little group and that means a lot to me thank you so much for being my friend - Trent :D x x"_

Kurt's eyes started to well up reading the text from Trent causing a worried look on Blaine's face, so to ease his worry he showed Blaine the text,

"Oh now I understand, see this is how much the guys all care about you, and Trent obviously cares a lot about you, because like he said you're one of his best friends" Blaine told him and hugged him with a kiss to the forehead, and Kurt nodded,

"I told them we would all have to go out and get snacks together before the movie, and that we all have to go no arguements" Kurt chuckled,

"Of course, we'll all go together no question babe" Blaine replied grabbing his and Kurt's jackets and taking his hand leading him to the door, walking out of their dorm room they saw the others coming out of Wes and David's dorm, they all met outside Blaine and Kurt's dorm and headed out to the cars to go and buy snacks.

After arriving at the nearest general store to the school, the boys piled out of their cars and went in, Kurt went to grab a basket but was stopped by Blaine as he reached for the handle, looking at his boyfriend he saw him shake his head and point to Jeff and Nick who had grabbed a shopping cart and was already starting to fill it.

"Trust me, the basket wouldn't be big enough, I've been shopping for snacks with these guys enough to know that, come on let's catch them up and put some stuff in we like too" Blaine explained and laughed, Kurt laughed too and then started laughing even harder as they followed their friends and watched their shopping antics, they were literally throwing seven of every bag of chips, every type of candy, every type of chocolate and every type of popcorn into the cart, soon an arguement broke out between Niff and Wevid about what kind of soda and what flavour ice cream to buy, Trent, Blaine and Kurt all doubled over with laughter.

"Why don't you just get one of every type of soda and one of every type of ice cream it's what you've done with everything else" Kurt suggested laughing, while the arguing boys looked on at him scandilised,

"We have not" Jeff said sounding scandalised before all four previously arguing boys looked at the things in the cart,

"Okay so maybe we did" Jeff said sheepishly, before all four looked at each other and decided to take Kurt's advice and do what thay had already been doing and began taking one of every kind of soda and one of every flavour ice cream and putting them in the cart, making Kurt, Blaine and Trent crack up all over again, when they had finished and the other three boys had calmed down, they took their cart to the check out and loaded it on the conveyer belt, they managed to split the bill equally and pay for their snacks, after packing them in grocery bags and back into the cart, Jeff ran out of the store pushing the cart while the others followed laughing.

"What?" Jeff asked when they met him near the cars still laughing,

"Well you just ran out of the store with the cart, what's the hurry?" Kurt asked,

"Well I thought the quicker we got out of there the quicker we get this stuff packed upin the car and the quicker we get back to school so we can watch the movie, plus that way the ice cream won't get as melted" Jeff explained sheepishly,

"You're right, quick guys lets get this stuff packed in the cars and get going" Blaine suddenly yelled out and rushed towards his car opening the trunk and then rushing to the cart grabbing three of the grocery bags and taking them to his car putting them in the trunk and coming back for more, while Jeff started grabbing bags too and rushing to Nick's car shouting over his shoulder to his boyfriend,

"Come on Nick, I need you to open the trunk!" Nick rushed after him to do as he was ordered, while the others looked on.

"Kurt do you want to see your movie tonight or what?" Blaine said as he came back for the third time to grab more bags.

"If you don't help, no Moulin Rouge" Blaine teased him,

Kurt gasped "you can't take that away from me Blaine" he said running after him with some more bags, while the others laughed and finally started to help with the bags, taking them to Wes' car.

As Kurt put the bags he had into Blaine's trunk, Blaine grabbed him round the waist (there was no more room in his trunk anyway) twirling him around to face him,

"If you want Moulin Rouge, you'd better kiss me right now" Blaine told him chuckling, Kurt didn't waste any time in wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him passionately, much to Blaine's surprise.

"Wow" Blaine breathed as they broke the kiss,

"I think that definately deserves Moulin Rouge" he told his blushing boyfriend.

"Blaine we're all done I'm taking the cart back then we'll get going!" Jeff called out while running back towards the store with the now empty cart.

The other boys jumped into their cars ready to go while Jeff got back which he did quickly because he ran back as well, as soon as Jeff was seated in Nick's car they all pulled out of the parking lot while Jeff was still buckling up, they drove back to the school and grabbed the bags rushing them inside so that they could get settled to watch the movie, while the others unpacked the groceries Blaine and Kurt ran to their dorm room to grab the D.V.D. as soon as they came back to the common room, the others were all seated in chairs (or in Jeff and Nick's case one chair Jeff in the chair Nick on his lap) and on the floor leaving the couch for Kurt and Blaine, who put the movie in the D.V.D. player and settled themselves on the couch, starting the movie, Blaine taking Kurt in his arms and hugging him close, all the boys sang along to the songs in the movie, all the songs except 'Come What May' after the first two lines the others stopped and just listened to Blaine and Kurt singing the words while looking at each other, (Kurt singing Satine's part and Blaine singing Christian's part) clearly singing the words to each other and meaning them, the five boys who were listening were impressed and moved by the way the couple sounded together and acted with each other they were so adorable and in love, and they were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice they had the attention of the whole room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Once the D.V.D. had ended the seven boys decided it was time for bed, they all walked Trent to his dorm before carrying on to their own dorms since they were all located close together and unfortunately Trent's dorm was at the opposite end of the corridoor, and they didn't want him to walk alone, while they all got to stay together, they wished Trent could be closer to them since he was now part of their tight knit group but didn't know how to make that possible.

After returning to their dorm room, Kurt turned to Blaine,

"Blaine?"

"Yes babe?" Blaine replied,

"I don't think it's fare that we're all together and Trent's at the other end of the corridoor, we get to walk back together and he has to walk the rest of the way by himself, I hate it" Kurt told him,

"I know we all do, the other boys have been talking about it as well, but we can't think of a way to do anything about it" Blaine explained, as they climbed into their beds,

"Hmmm, I guess I just like having you all close, I mean last night and today could have both been a whole lot worse if it wasn't for all six of you, Trent's a part of that and of us, and when he goes to his own dorm he looks so lonely, I just want to keep him close so that he's not alone" he trailled off, then suddenly he exclaimed,

"I've got it!"

"What? what have you got?" Blaine asked him,

"I think I have a solution to the problem, but I need to speak to the Principal, do you think you could go with me tomorrow before classes start and I might ask the other guys to come too" Kurt answered,

"Okay, well text them and ask them, and what is your solution?" Blaine asked,

"Well... my dorm next door is now obviously empty, so why don't we as a group go to the Principal and ask him if he will transferr Trent from the dorm he's in now to my old dorm then he's as close as the rest of us... what do you think?" Kurt explained shyly but at the same time excitedly,

Blaine got out of his bed and walked over to Kurt's he sat on the side of Kurt's bed and enveloped him in his arms, kissing his forehead he replied,

"I think that is a wonderful idea, and I think you are amazing sweetheart, I love you"

"I love you too, maybe I should send that text message?" Kurt told him

_"Hey Niff and Wevid, we know you hate Trent being so far away down the coridoor from us as we do, and we may have a solution to the problem, would you guys meet us to go to the Principal before classes tomorrow? - Klaine :D x"_

The replies from Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were instantanious, although only sent from two phones, Jeff answered for him and Nick and David for himself and Wes.

_"Count us in - Wevid x"_

_"We're in - Niff :D x"_

After sending and receiving the messages, Kurt turned to Blaine,

"The guys are in, but Blaine?" he asked shyly,

"Yes sweetheart?" Blaine replied, while softly stroking his thumb against the back of his boyfriend's hand,

"Will you stay with me, I mean sleep in this bed with me?... I'm nervous in case of nightmares and when I sleep in your arms the nightmares don't come I'm safe from them when you're with me" Kurt blushed adorably.

"Of course I will, if that's what you want and need, I'll be right here babe" Blaine chuckled as Kurt lifted the comforter and scooted over for Blaine to join him.

The following morning Kurt and Blaine met with David, Wes, Nick and Jeff and they all made their way down to the Principal's office,

"Hello boys is there something I can help you with something?" the secretary asked them,

"Ummm yes is there any possibility we could speak with the Principal please?" Kurt asked politely,

"Of course I'll just make sure he can see you now" she told them going through to the Principal's office, coming out shortly after,

"Boys the Principal will see you now go straight in" she told them kindly.

The six boys approached the office door and Kurt knocked politely,

"Come in boys!" the Principal's voice came from inside, after being admitted entry the boys walked into their Principal's office,

"Hello boys, Kurt it's good to see you, now, how can I help you boys?" he asked kindly, indicating for them to take the seats in front of his desk,

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out, so Blaine took his hand reassuringly, Kurt glanced at their hands and then at Blaine giving him a small smile of thanks before turning back to the man behind the desk,

"Well I was wondering what would be happening with my old dorm room?" Kurt asked,

"Well it will remain empty for now until we have a use for it, why?" the Principal asked kindly,

"Ummm can I make a suggestion for it's use?" Kurt asked nervously,

"Of course, if you feel there is a need for it's use" the man replied,

"Well, I have become really good friends with Trent as you know and having my friends close right now is really helpful to me, we..." Kurt said indicating himself and the other boys in the office before continuing, "we are all together, Blaine and I are next door to David and Wes then next door to them is Jeff and Nick, where as Trent is all the way up at the other end of the corridoor, and since well I really need all my friends around me, I was wondering if maybe I could ask if Trent can move into my old room so that I have him close by too" Kurt said adding extra emphasis to the word all when referring to having all his friends around him.

The Principal looked at him thoughtfully and kindly before answering,

"Kurt if that would make you more comfortable and Trent wants to, of course he can" the man smiled, "now why don't you boys go ask him and if he agrees yuo can start moving him in straight after classes end this afternoon"

"Thank you sir, thank you so much" Kurt replied happily, and all the boys shook their Principal's hand before leaving his office in search of their friend.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt and his friends found Trent in the dining room and walked straight over to him,

"Trent? Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked him as they approached him,

"Hi Kurt of course you can" Trent replied happy to see his friends.

"Well, after what happened on Saturday I really want to keep my friends close to me, I feel safer that way" Kurt said getting a little choked up, until Blaine slipped his arm around his waist as a comforting gesture and to support his incredible boyfriend,

"The thing is I feel that not all my friends are close enough, these guys are close because they're dorms are so close to mine, and now I'm sharing with Blaine so I'm not alone anymore and I feel a little safer, but I don't feel quite safe enough because you are too far away your dorm is all the way down the other end of the corridoor, so what I need to ask you for my safety and sanity, would you move into my old dorm so that we are all together?" Kurt finished and looked at Trent hopefully.

"Oh Kurt I would love that, but what about everyone else I mean do you all really want me that close? and I mean we would need to ask for permission" Trent replied,

"We already got permission, we spoke to the principal before we came down here, and we all decided unanimously that we all want you to be closer, I mean we're friends all of us, our little group is better when we're all together, we are all together and you're all the way down the other end of the corridoor, it just doesn't feel right to all of us, so we jumped at the chance to get you moved closer to us" Blaine explained,

"Then I guess I'm moving, I mean I guess I can stay here this weekend rather than going home, so that I can start moving my things" Trent told his group of friends who were all smiling,

"No that just won't work" Jeff started,

"Definately not" Nick interjected,

"I'm sorry they're right" Wes put in,

"Yes they are" David then put in as well,

Trent looked confused as to what they were talking about hadn't Blaine just said that they all wanted him to move into Kurt's old room?

"What they are trying to say is, the weekend just isn't soon enough" Kurt continued, before Blaine took over,

"Which is why we are all helping you pack up and move all your stuff from your old dorm to Kurt's old dorm this afternoon after classes end, the Principal gave us permission and it was his idea for us to move you this afternoon"

"Wow really?" Trent asked,

"Yeah" all the guys replied together,

"Wow I'm moving tonight I can't wait to be closer to you guys I feel so lonely when I go back to my dorm, I kind of get ignored when I go back the other guys don't really talk to me" Trent confessed,

"Well now you will have all your best friends around you, and won't be ignored anymore, and Kurt gets to feel safe because he has all of us with him" Blaine told him putting a hand on Trent's shoulder and squeezing gently in comfort and support while he held Kurt close with his other arm.

The boys ate breakfast together and talked excitedly about moving Trent later that day, before going their seperate ways to go to classes, meeting up for lunch and then after their remaining classes to walk with Trent back to his dorm and they all work together to pack his things and move them to his new (Kurt's old) dorm.


End file.
